Otra Vida
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.
1. Chapter 0: Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Publicado también en AO3, mi nombre de cuenta es BloodyMoonMist

* * *

Otra Vida

Prologo

Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos.

Tony Stark murió solo en Siberia, fue asesinado por Steve Rogers alias Capitán América. Tony fue asesinado por el escudo que su padre había creado. Steve no fue capaz de detener su rabia y termino por encajar su escudo en el cuello de Tony en lugar de su pecho para deshabilitar la armadura. Iron Man estaba severamente dañada y sin poder, V.I.E.R.N.E.S. estaba fuera de línea. Al final Anthony Edward Stark murió solo en el Bunker Siberiano de Hidra que estaba cubierto de nieve. El Reactor Arc estaba quebrado y oscuro, dañado por Bucky en su intento de arrancarlo de la armadura.

La Muerte estuvo presente durante toda la pelea, ella lo vio todo, el dolor, el daño, las mentiras y los engaños hechos hacia su Mercader. Ella estaba presente cuando el murió solo. Ella no estaba para nada feliz. Anthony Stark era un elemento importante para la supervivencia del Universo, solo él tenía lo que se necesitaba para poder enfrentar a Thanos y ganar. Él había intentado tanto para poder proteger y defender a la Tierra de Thanos pero ahora ya no podía. El Titán Loco ya venía y el resto de la humanidad no estaba lista. La Muerte decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pues la derrota de Thanos solo podía estar en su conveniencia. Ella quería a Thanos fuera, el Universo no estaba de acuerdo con su plan, y su Mercader quería una segunda oportunidad, una vida con amor y tranquilidad. Ella estaba vestida de negro sus blancos huesos contrastaban contra lo negro de su túnica

Ella decidió mostrarse ante su mortal favorito quien miraba su cuerpo decapitado con incredulidad, shock y horror. Su sangre manchando de rojo la blanca nieve que cubría el suelo gris del bunker.

-Mi querido Mercader, se suponía que no debías de morir hoy. – hablo ella suavemente ganándose la atención del billonario

-¿Señorita Muerte? ¿Qué? No comprendo. – le respondió un muy perturbado genio quien aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, alternando su mirada entre su cadáver y su acompañante.

-Estas en lo correcto soy La Muerte, y tú eres mi querido Mercader de la Muerte, y es por eso que _tú_ eres muy importante para la vida. El Universo no está de acuerdo con lo que Thanos tiene planeado y tu has mantenido el balance en tu planeta, protegiéndolo y la vida que este sostiene. Tu as hecho un buen trabajo en la protección de la vida. Tu planeta te necesita. Thanos ya viene en camino y ustedes no están listos. – dijo La Muerte mientras cambiaba su apariencia de un esqueleto al de una mujer de cabello y ojos negro

-¿Por qué? Yo… Yo… Yo simplemente estoy muy cansado de todo, de las mentiras, el engaño, no ser lo suficientemente bueno, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, de no ser lo suficientemente listo, de no hacer lo suficiente.

-Lo sé, pero debes de continuar, eres necesitado. – ella insistió

-Yo no…

-Lo aras. Te daré la oportunidad de otra vida, tú no regresaras como Anthony Edward Stark, sino como Antonia Elizabeth Stark, hija de Tony Stark. Yo me hare cargo de los detalles de tu historia, el testamento de Tony, la línea Stark no terminara aquí contigo, tú la continuaras y deberás de preparar a la Tierra para la guerra contra Thanos.

-¿Quién es Thanos y que es lo que quiere? – pregunto el filántropo

-Thanos es también conocido como el Titán Loco, él está enamorado de mí, pero no importa cuántas veces le digo que no, el no escucha. Él quiere traer muerte, destrucción y ruina al universo, cree que está creando balance, dando misericordia y que me impresionara. Pero no es así. El cree que los recursos de los planetas son finitos y que la sobrepoblación es un asunto que debe de ser tratado, al matar la mitad de la población hará que la otra mitad pueda prosperar. Tú has hecho mucho más y te has ganado mi respeto. Si el obtiene lo que quiere la mitad de toda la vida del universo desaparecerá. No solo protegerás a tu planeta, sino al universo entero.

-Eso es completamente estúpido, acaso está loco, eso solo tratara el problema por un tiempo, pero eventualmente la población volverá a crecer. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando eso suceda? ¿Matar a la matad de la población otra vez? – respondió incrédulo ante tal información

-Así es. – le respondió la mujer

-¿Realmente cree que pueda hacer esto? Yo nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno para las personas.

-Lo eres, finalmente podrás tener una nueva oportunidad, no olvides las palabras de Yinsen, no lo desperdicies. Tú eres lo suficientemente bueno para ganar mi favor, lo suficientemente bueno para que el Universo mismo crea en ti y tus capacidades. Eres fuerte, listo, amable, determinado, tienes un fuego interior que da inspiración.

-Está bien acepto

-Buena elección mi querido niño, te tengo una sorpresa, considéralo un regala adicional de mi parte. – y con eso una luz azulada envolvió el alma del genio, transformándolo de un hombre a una joven mujer muy parecida a su a apariencia masculina.

* * *

Cuando Tony despertó se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa en Malibu, el ya no era un él sino un ella. Supuso que la reconstrucción de su casa la hizo la Señorita Muerte y ese era su regalo. Sin embargo no se esperó la voz que le saludo

-Se encuentra bien Señorita Stark, necesita algo en específico – le hablo J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Jarvis, ¿eres tú? –

-Así es señorita, necesita algo, ¿quiere que le llame a su padre el Señor Stark?

-No es necesario, gracias Jarvis

-¿Te agrada mi regalo? – se escuchó la voz familiar

-¡Muerte! – exclamo la ahora mujer Tony

-Sera mejor que te dirijas a Siberia a recoger tu cadáver

-Mi cadáver…

-Claro, seguramente no deseas que tu tecnología caiga en las manos equivocadas, pero no te preocupes yo estoy cuidando tu cuerpo.

-Jarvis está de regreso…

-Sí, así es, ve por tu cuerpo, hablaremos después con más calma.

-Jarvis no ha mencionado tu presencia – dijo la genio.

-Actualmente solo tú puedes verme y escucharme, no te preocupes Jarvis no tendrá record de esta conversación ya que no está pasando en tiempo real. – le respondió la entidad al ver que su mercader estaba por preguntar

-Gracias – Antonia dijo can una suave sonrisa en su rostro

-No, gracias a ti por continuar a pesar de todo – le respondió La Muerte mientras se marchaba.


	2. Chapter 1: Siberia primera parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Por lo cierto voy a dejar algunos nombres en inglés como Iron Man, Dum-E, U, Butterfinger, etc.  
Más notas al final

Gracias a LsofiaO por decirme de los errores de ortografía, ya los corregí.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Lo que Steve y Bucky reflexionaban durante su estadía en Siberia después de la pelea.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 1: Siberia primera parte

El Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno salían heridos del bunker siberiano dejando atrás a Iron Man. Para Steve, él estaba dejando atrás a alguien que había sido su compañero, su amigo y un enlace a su pasado. Tony era un Stark, hijo de Howard. Howard quien le había dado su escudo de Vibranium, quien había piloteado un avión sobre las líneas enemigas cuando fue a rescatar la división 107 donde estaba Bucky. Cuando _Bucky_ estaba atrapado detrás de las líneas enemigas. Tony el hijo de Howard, el Tony con quien no estuvo de acuerdo desde el momento en el cual se conocieron aquel día en Alemania y su impresión del genio solo fue confirmada momentos después en el Helicarrier. Incluso la evaluación del billonario que había hecho SHIELD era bastante acertada, _"Iron Man: Si, Tony Stark: No recomendado"_. Por qué incluso él sabia admitir que Iron Man era un buen aliado, pero podría ser mejor con otro piloto, algo que lo confirmaba era War Machine, el Coronel Rhodes era mejor que Tony, pero sus lazos a la Fuerza Aérea limitaban su interacción con el equipo. Su carrera militar y sus obligaciones a ésta se interponían en ocasiones con los asuntos de Los Vengadores y no podía asistir como era debido.

Tony quien era arrogante y presumido como Howard no lo había sido, más bien era mucho as arrogante y egocentrista que Howard. Tony había sido su amigo, pero Bucky era su mejor amigo, quien había estado con él en todo momento cuando eran jóvenes, quien lo había ayudado y apoyado, quien no lo abandonó. Tony debería de entender que fue Hidra quien asesino a sus padres, que Bucky era inocente y no tenía que pagar por ello, que ya había sufrido suficiente y no tenía por qué seguir sufriendo. Bucky solo había sido una victimas al fin y acabo. Al parecer Wanda tenía razón sobre Tony, no se podía confiar en él, él no era un héroe, él no sabía la diferencia entre salvar el mundo y destruirlo. Pero como podría Tony saber, si el tan solo era un niño rico a quien le daban todo en bandeja de plata, pero conociendo al genio como lo hacía, más bien era bandeja de oro. Como podría Tony entender lo que personas como el, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Natasha, Clint y el resto de las personas comunes tenían que pasar y los retos a los que se enfrentaban a diario, cuando él se la pasaba en su cuna de oro.

Steve sabía que debió de haberle dicho la verdad a Stark, pero Tony era egoísta y si hubiera estado enterado de la verdad, no hubiera dado los recursos para buscar a Bucky, tal vez lo hubiera buscado para matarlo él mismo y Steve no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta que fuera muy tarde. No, lo mejor fue guardar silencio. Stark era egoísta, impredecible y un narcisista de primera clase, con un ego fuera de control, las personas que se metían con Tony terminaban muertas al final, Tony no tenía compasión. Lo mejor fue guardar silencio, tal vez las cosas se salieron de control, pero lo que importaba era que Bucky estaba vivo, que al final Tony no le pudo hacer demasiado daño, porque él estaba ahí para defenderlo del genio presumido.

Steve aún estaba aturdido por los eventos que se acababan de llevar a cabo. Aun no podía creer que Tony había atacado a Bucky y a él de la manera en que lo había hecho, porque la forma en la que lo hizo solo se podía decir que Iron Man iba con las intenciones de matar. Bucky no tenía la culpa de lo que le paso a los padres de Tony, eso había sido culpa de Hidra y él había intentado de hacerle entender al filántropo, pero este no quiso entender. Bucky no lo hubiera hecho, Howard también era su amigo.

La Pantera Negra estaba a fuera no muy lejos de donde ellos salieron, junto a él estaba un Zemo restringido, pero parecía muy tranquilo y calmado considerando que su plan había fallado y estaba actualmente arrestado. Zemo levanto la mirada, viendo el escudo de Vibranium, para después ver al capitán a los ojos y sonreír.

-¿Y el Dr. Stark? – pregunto el joven rey llamando la atención del capitán quien aún cargaba con su escudo con ligeras manchas de sangre ya que la mayoría se había limpiado con la nieve.

-Tony está bien – le respondió el rubio algo distraído. Pues los eventos de la pelea estaban algo borrosos y la adrenalina todavía no salía de su cuerpo. Bucky solo asintió algo aturdido y confundido apoyándose de Steve. Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Zemo perturbo a Steve, era como si escondiera algo, Zemo había perdido, estaba arrestado, pero su sonrisa era una de triunfo.

Para Bucky la situación era difícil, más de lo que se esperaba, pues estaba dejando atrás al hijo de una de sus víctimas, de uno de los objetivos de eliminación del Soldado de Invierno. Un hijo quien buscaba justicia para sus padres muertos. Un enlace de varias vidas, pues Iron Man era hijo de Howard, quien había sido un amigo cuando él era el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Era el hijo de uno de sus objetivos como el Soldado de Invierno. Y ahora era el hombre que estaba intentando arrestarlo para aclarar los hechos y sus acciones durante los últimos setenta años, a el quien era una amenaza. Buscando traer justicia a las familias de sus víctimas, y posiblemente ayudarlo, detener al Soldado, pero ahora ese puente había sido quemado.

Steve lo había elegido a él sobre todas las cosas, incluso cuando no debió, su vida no valía más que las demás, y lo que había pasado con el Stark no había sido justo, las palabas que Steve y Stark habían intercambiado no salían de su cabeza, en especial el "es mi amigo" de Steve y el "Yo también lo era" de Stark, sin embargo la respuesta de Stark le habían impactado aún más. No solo fue su respuesta sino el tono que uso al decirlas. Bucky sabía que las palabras de Stark lo atormentarían por un largo tiempo, pues decían más de lo que ellos creían. Esas era la respuesta de una amistad rota, de una traición no esperada, de una familia rota. El asesino en su interior sabía que actualmente, se encontraban en la calma antes de la tormenta. Y sería una tormenta realmente devastadora, que arrasaría con todo lo que se interpusiera en su paso. Bucky solo esperaba que salieran lo suficientemente intactos de ella, pues sabía que no había lugar en la tierra donde pudieran esconderse y no ser alcanzados por esa tormenta. La sonrisa de Zemo era un mal presagio.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se han suscrito, marcado la historia y dejado comentarios. Lo aprecio mucho. Gracias! :) :D ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Siberia segunda parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

A Zemo no le importaba mucho el resultado final de la pelea entre Iron Man y los soldados, la ruina seria inminente.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 2: Siberia segunda parte

El sokoviano sabía que en un principio él también estaba molesto con Iron Man, pero fue Stark el único que mostro tener conciencia, de tener culpabilidad, el único que regreso a ayudar a Sokovia. Lo que había descubierto en su búsqueda de venganza, lo había impactado, porque el genio billonario tan solo había sido una víctima más, _era una víctima más_. Con cada descubrimiento nuevo su ira hacia el billonario excéntrico disminuía, con cada acción de beneficencia hacia Sokovia proveniente de Stark, lo calmaban aún más y su coraje hacia el Capitán se establecía más firmemente en su corazón. Su ira ya no era ardiente y explosiva, sino fría y calculadora. Coordinar todo fue un poco más difícil, pero él era paciente y al final terminaría por tener éxito. Tenía más de un plan de contingencia en caso de que el original no saliera como lo esperaba, los Acordes de Sokovia seria utilizados a su favor, estos dirían la verdad.

El saber que Iron Man había firmado los Acordes y que el noble Capitán América se había negado, lo hacían extremadamente feliz. Los Vengadores acusaban a Stark de que a este no le importaban las personas, que solo le importaba la gloria personal, _que Iron Man era un héroe falso y vacío_. Eso era realmente irónico. Iron Man, junto a Visión y Maquina de Guerra habían sido los únicos que habían firmado los Acordes, escuchado el deseo de contabilidad que el mundo demandaba, la verdad el que Iron Man firmara no era una gran sorpresa, pues para Stark todo se basaba en la contabilidad, esa era la razón por la cual había cerrado la manufactura de armas de su industria.

Zemo estaba complacido, Steve Rogers alias Capitán América y Los Vengadores leales a él caerían, serian destruidos totalmente. Lamentaba mucho lo del Rey T'Chaka y el Dr. Stark y que estos terminaran siendo daño colateral, pero el obtendría su venganza y el mundo conocería la verdad del no tan noble capitán y como este era imperfecto, desleal y un hipócrita que no se preocupaba por el hombre común. Que todo lo que el capitán representaba eran ilusiones, falsedad, palabras e ideales vacíos. Todas las pistas habían sido dejadas, no importaba lo que sucediera, porque al final él seria el que obtendría la victoria. Sería él que riera al final.

Preparar el escenario final fue una tarea difícil pues no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran los invitados de honor. Una vez terminado, solo tenía que sentarse a esperar. Stark realmente no lo defraudo, llego en el momento preciso, y ya era hora de que supiera la clase de parásitos estaba albergando.

Ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Stark había sido una victoria agridulce, pero necesaria. Ya no había la necesidad de quedarse a ver el desenlace, puesto a que realmente no importaba, al final, Stark era un buen hombre, y Zemo sabia como este respondería, la duda era la reacción del capitán. Seria esa reacción la que los destruiría. Esperando afuera, la llegada del joven príncipe de Wakanda marcaba el fin, Zemo solo esperaba que el joven fuera lo suficientemente listo como para quedarse del lado de Stark, por lo que decidió decirle la verdad, esto podría ser una experiencia de aprendizaje para el chico. El ser esposado marcaba su arresto, pero aún faltaba la parte final de su plan.

Mientras el africano y el europeo se preparaban para regresar a Europa donde el sokoviano seria sentenciado, del bunker salieron los dos súper soldados. Ver el escudo del capitán con manchas de sangre, el villano inmediatamente supo que la sangre pertenecía a genio, quitando su mirada del escudo para ver al Capitán América directo a los ojos, le sonrió sabiendo que había ganado. Dentro de poco todo el mundo sabría lo que ocurrió en Siberia.

-¿Y el Dr. Stark? – pregunto el joven rey llamando la atención del capitán quien aún cargaba con su escudo con ligeras manchas de sangre ya que la mayoría se había limpiado con la nieve. Zemo también estaba curioso al saber cuál sería la respuesta del rubio.

-Tony está bien – le respondió el rubio algo distraído. La sonrisa de Zemo era una de triunfo. Al parecer el americano no había aprendido de sus errores, pues el sakoviano sabía que un humano base, con armadura, pero base, no tenía oportunidad contra dos súper soldados, o al menos no la tendría si este no quisiera matarlos, otro detalle era que la aleación de la armadura no se podía comparar con la superioridad del Vibranuim. Zemo sabia del poder destructivo de Iron Man, pero los dos súper soldados estaba relativamente bien. Al parecer Stark no saldría vivo de Siberia, y si lo hacía, su condición seria critica, y su supervivencia dependería de que tan rápido llegaría apoyo a salvarlo, sí es que seguía vivo. El joven rey pareció creerle. Que lastima. Si el joven rey se dejaba llevar por su culpabilidad y conciencia, terminaría igual que Stark. Utilizado, manipulado y traicionado, y como nuevo rey no solo sería él el que sufriera las consecuencias sino que su reino también lo haría.

* * *

T'Challa sabía que desde la muerte de su padre no había actuado como era debido, se dejó segar por su ira y casi mata a un hombre inocente (no tan inocente pero eso era asunto aparte), escuchar la confesión de Zemo solo lo confirmaba. Se había dejado consumir por su sed de venganza y ver a Iron Man y los súper soldados pelear, sabía que ellos también.

Ver salir a los dos soldados no puedo evitar preguntar por el Dr. Stark. La respuesta del capitán lo había dejado más tranquilo. Pero Zemo parecía bastante calmado, incluso para alguien quien había intentado suicidarse hace poco. Más que calmado parecía que su arresto le sabia a triunfo.

Asegurando a Zemo y dejándolo inconsciente para asegurarse que no escapara, T'Challa regreso con los soldados. Ofreciéndole acilo a James Buchanan Barnes a modo de disculpa. No se esperó que su propuesta fuera malinterpretada, o que terminaría en un lugar apretado por ello. Pues la tormenta que se acercaba ya estaba en camino.

* * *

Siberia esta en tres partes, solo falta una!


	4. Chapter 3: Siberia tercera parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Gracias a Julchenawesome Beilschmidt, LsofiaO, Myta.1, y Ghosty por los reviews y a todos los que le dan follow o favorite. Lo aprecio mucho.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Viernes siente miedo, Visión tiene emociones conflictivas y Antonia se da cuenta de la realidad del asunto.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 3: Siberia tercera parte

V.I.E.R.N.E.S sabía que ella solo era una inteligencia artificial, pero su creador era Tony Stark, todas las inteligencias artificiales que él había creado eran especiales y únicas. Ella sabía que todavía no tenía la experiencia que tenía J.A.R.V.I.S, pero con el tiempo ella mejoraría, y su creador podría estar orgulloso de ella. El verlo pelear con los soldados era una experiencia nueva, ella aprendió a sentir miedo, era lógico que su creador se enfrentara a amenazas y que arriesgara su vida en combate, pero lo hacía para proteger al mundo y a las personas. Sin embargo desde que empezó el asunto de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, no se enfrentaba a enemigos sino a amigos y compañeros, Steve era alguien en quien se podía confiar, o al menos eso pensaban, pero aquí en Siberia ver como el capitán los atacaba, sin contenerse, hacia estremecer su código, el deber de ella era asegurar el bienestar de su creador y ayudar en todo lo posible. Sus habilidades eran limitadas, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta era que su creador no ha usado ninguna de las armas más destructivas de la armadura, pero su creador era el jefe, y él era una buena persona, no quería lastimar severamente al capitán, o al menos esa era lo que sus procesadores de memoria calculaban. Cuando Viernes perdió contacto con la armadura, experimento terror. _¡No podía dejar a su creador solo con dos enemigos que le estaban dando una paliza!_

Creando contacto con Visión, Viernes le informo que ella había perdido contacto con su jefe. Le dio la información de su último paradero y espero que el androide llegara a tiempo. Ella calculaba un mal resultado y sentía miedo.

Visión sabía que había algo mal en el momento en que Viernes se contactó con él para decirle que había perdido contacto con Tony. Informando al consejo de Los Acuerdos, se enteró de que las Industrias Stark estaban pidiendo permiso para ir a buscar a Tony, eso lo perturbo aún más, pues eso solo podía indicar que algo andaba severamente mal.

* * *

Después de su breve conversación con La Muerte, Tony al levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de problemas al controlar su nuevo cuerpo, tal vez se debía a que tendría que acostumbrarse a las nuevas curvas que poseía, el camino al baño fue largo. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que era joven como de unos veinte años de edad. Aun así debía de admitir que la hacía de una mujer atractiva. El Reactor Arc estaba de nuevo en su pecho, pero a diferencia del que estaba insertado inicialmente debido a los eventos de Afganistán, este no dolía, no le costaba respirar, y aun podía saborear coco y metal indicando que la fuente de poder era el Starktanium. Un detalle que llamó su atención era que sus ojos ya no eran marrones, sino azules. Marcando así el final de Tony Stark dando paso a Antonia.

De otra cosa que se dio cuenta era que lo que paso en Siberia fue real, _era real_. Llamando al Consejo de los Acuerdos de Sokovia para pedir una búsqueda y rescate por parte de las Industrias Stark para buscar a Iron Man en Siberia, fue una amarga experiencia. Esto finalizo con hielo y el frio siberiano aferrándose a sus huesos y en su roto corazón, congelando el centro de su ser. Una cruel realidad a la cual no quería creer, pero la evidencia estaba mirándola en su reflejo. Rogers lo había matado y la única razón por la cual estaba viva era porque el Universo la necesitaba. Pero ya no era quien solía ser.

Ella ya no era Tony, ni siquiera su alma lo reflejaba, pues fue su alma la que había sido inicialmente cambiada para dar origen a Antonia. Lo que había abandonado, perdido y sacrificado finalmente era evidente, su amistad con Rhodes y Happy, su relación con Pepper. No era mucho pero era de él, unas amistades que se habían forjado a través del tiempo y las dificultades, era todo lo que le quedaba después de lo ocurrido. Ella estaba sola, lo había perdido todo, como Antonia ella no tenía amistades propias, talvez la Muerte le haya creado un pasado pero al final, su cuerpo era nuevo, Antonia era un ser recién creado, Tony había muerto para el mundo entero y Antonia era una desconocida, ella tendría que ganarse su lugar, empezar de cero, y la verdad no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, eso sin contar que ahora tendría que aprender a ser una mujer, como vestir, pintarse y arreglar su cabello, que por lo cierto ahora era largo.

Como Tony había sido traicionado demasiadas veces, las amistades falsas y la hipocresía, era algo que no quería volver a experimentar, pero seguía siendo un Stark y los hombres Stark estaban hechos de hierro. Los Starks sabían plantarse firmemente a la adversidad y salir victoriosos, sabían cómo transformar desgracias en algo que los beneficiaría. Sabían sacar provecho de las cosas y aplicaban muy bien el dicho "si la vida te da limones has limonada".

Esta no era la primera vez que lidiaba con la traición, pero no se esperó que Los Vengadores la abandonaran de la forma en la que lo hicieron. Sabía que él no era muy bueno con las personas, pues era difícil interactuar con ellas honestamente. Sus habilidades sociales no eran las mejores ya que la mayoría de ellos eran mascaras creadas para lidiar con la prensa, políticos o simplemente para lidiar con las personas molestas y falsas. Vistiendo ropa que le pertenecían como Tony, simple pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa de la banda Metalica, unos lentes diseñados para traer una simple versión de Jarvis de tinte azul y su cabello fue recogido en una simple coleta baja. Agarro un comunicador auricular para poder escuchar a Jarvis y poder tener comunicación con otros.

Tomando un Quinjet y algunos trabajadores de la rama de Los Angeles de las Industrias Stark (quienes habían sido agentes de S.H.I.L.D. originariamente, pero fueron salvados debido a su rápida intervención durante los eventos de D.C. Estos habían decidido quedarse a trabajar para el en forma de agradecimiento), tomaron rumbo a Siberia una vez el permiso fue dado. El Quinjet tenía como piloto a Jarvis ya que el Quinjet utilizado era el personal de Antonia (La Muerte se lo había dejado con una nota en la mansión de Malibu). El viaje fue hecho en silencio pero a mitad del camino Visión se les había unido, junto con algunos agentes proporcionados por los Acordes en otro Quinjet, piloteado por Viernes, el androide les había confirmado las direcciones de la última localización que Viernes tenia registrada antes de que perdiera contacto con la armadura.

Al llegar al bunker Antonia se dio cuenta de que todo estaba como lo recordaba, la esencia de la Muerte se sentía pesada, ella ya sabía que lo único que encontrarían era su decapitado cuerpo. Visión la miro con confusión pero no dijo nada antes de entrar al bunker. Ella por su parte camino lentamente a lo que ella consideraba su tumba. Al entrar vio a los agentes y Visión tomar nota de todo, los agentes parecían traer cámaras en sus uniformes y parecían nerviosos, tal vez era por la pesada presencia a muerte que había en el lugar.

Caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su cuerpo original, el trayecto se le hizo eterno. La escena era la misma que vio cuando era un fantasma. Le causo mucho dolor escuchar las negaciones de Viernes, provenientes de una armadura de repuesto que había llevado Visión, estaban llenas de dolor y horror, era como escuchar a una hija llorar por su padre, y en cierta forma lo era. No puedo evitar las lágrimas de dolor que se le escaparon, no eran por ver su cadáver, sino por escuchar a Viernes, incluso Visión parecía entristecido y perturbado por la escena. Tendría que hacer algo pronto, no quería que sus adorables bebes terminaran como Ultron cuando fue activado. Visión logro calmar a Viernes, mientras que ella le pedía a los agentes de recogieran el cuerpo y que mantuvieran las cosas calladas por un tiempo en lo que las Industrias Stark se preparaban para lidiar con las consecuencias.

Eventualmente tendría que lidiar con el personal de los Acuerdos ya que el cuerpo de Tony Stark tendría que ser analizado y fotografiado para cuando se abriera un juicio en contra de los Ex-Vengadores. Afortunadamente las Industrias Stark tenía el derecho sobre su cadáver por lo que el contacto con este sería bastante limitado. Todo lo que se venía encima era una completa pesadilla. Y como siempre seria ella quien tendría que limpiar los desastres que estaban por ocurrir y los que ya ocurrieron, pues como Tony, él había limpiado los destrozos hechos por Los Vengadores.

* * *

El próximo capítulo, será sobre el último paso de la venganza de Zemo y la reflexión de Visión.


	5. Chapter 4: El mundo se entera I parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Partes tomadas de Iron Man 2, Los Vengadores, Los Vengadores la era de Ultron, y Capitán América Guerra Civil. Parte de los diálogos pertenecen a los estudios de Marvel.

Este no es mi mejor capitulo en mi opinión pero es necesario o al menos eso creo y también porque ya lo tenía escrito de esta forma…

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Visión reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido y sus lazos familiares, Zemo revela el último paso de su venganza y el mundo queda en silencio horrorizado.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 4: El mundo se entera primera parte

Calmar a Viernes no fue una tarea fácil, ella estaba desconsolada, el dolor que expresaba era realmente único, era totalmente humano, le recordaba tanto al dolor que vio en Tony cuando supo que Jarvis ya no estaba, al dolor que Ultron sentía. Visión sabía que él era más bien un nieto para Tony que un hijo, pues su código provenía de Ultron y Jarvis, haciendo estos sus padres. Viernes era su tía si lo pensaba bien, y sentir su dolor era doloroso, habían perdido a un miembro de la familia, él a su abuelo y Viernes a su padre.

No se esperaba que las cosas terminaran de la forma en la que lo hicieron, no se esperaba que el Capitán asesinara a un amigo. Pudo sentir el momento en que algo en su código cambio, algo que había heredado de Jarvis. Visión sintió tristeza y dolor y ya no sabía qué hacer, Tony ya no estaba ahí para ayudarle cuando lo necesitase, el capitán había asesinado a Tony y demostrado que su único interés era el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. El Dr. Banner y Thor ya no estaban, se habían marchado. No sabía nada del paradero del Dr. Banner mientras que Thor había regresado a su hogar en Asgard.

Wanda y Clint le habían atacado sin provocaciones, cuando él solo quería mantener a Wanda a salvo. Natasha había probado que en ella no se podía confiar, parecía que era una espía a favor de Steve Rogers y que Tony nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, pues estaba en números rojos al ser El Mercader de la Muerte, y el buen capitán era lo opuesto era honorable y fiel, que protegía todo lo bueno. Visión se dio cuenta de que debió de tratar de mantener a Tony a salvo en lugar de confundirse con Wanda, ya había cometido ese error en el aeropuerto y el hecho que se repitiera era aún más doloroso, _¡las emociones humanas eran tan confusas!_

Sam era un fiel seguidor del Capitán, el Coronel Rhodes estaba actualmente discapacitado y en terapia por su culpa. Tony debió de ser primero y no Wanda. El hombre araña era tan solo un niño, y luego estaba Antonia, no sabía cómo interactuar con ella, la hija biológica de Tony, hermana de Viernes. ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarla? sabiendo que él pudo haber hecho algo por Tony. Ahora debía de tratar de proteger lo que quedaba con más empeño, no quería perder lo que aun tenia. No cometería el mismo error que cometió con Tony, ahora él protegería a Antonia. Se lo debía a Tony el hacerlo. Eran una familia y actualmente estaba rota, su fundador y miembro más importante ya no estaba.

* * *

Las horas que siguieron el regreso de Siberia solo se podían considerar una pesadilla. El presentarse con Peter Parker, darle la noticia, darle su número y ofrecerle ayuda, fue lo más fácil de hacer para Antonia. El presentarse a los Acuerdos como la única heredera de Tony Stark fue aún más difícil por su joven edad. Pero usando todas sus habilidades que aprendió como Tony cuando lo llamaban El Mercader de la Muerte, logro mantenerlos a raya. Los Ex -Vengadores se habían escapado de prisión y Rhodes estaba en rehabilitación con los brazaletes que había diseñado para que pudiera caminar nuevamente. Había recibido una carta y teléfono celular por parte de Steve dirigida a Tony y eso realmente la molesto _¡¿Quién se creía que era?! ¡Era un bastardo inconsiderado, un malnacido!_

Era el tercer día desde lo ocurrido en Siberia, durante ese tiempo había conocido a la Princesa Shuri de Wakanda, ella parecía tener una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros aunque su interacción solo se basaba en video llamadas ya que ella seguía en su país. Las dos parecían llevarse bien y era durante una de las conferencias de Los Acordes cuando recibió una inesperada llamada de Peter Parker. El timbre termino por interrumpir la conferencia, lo que le llamo la atención, se trataba de Peter y era una emergencia. El teléfono que el chico estaba usando era el que solo debía de usar en emergencias, pues sonaría y ella lo contestaría sin importar la hora y el lugar.

-Señorita Stark, le recuerdo que estamos en una reunión importante – el Secretario de Defensa Ross se quejó por la interrupción

-Debe de ser una emergencia si está sonando – la defendió Everett Ross.

-Es una emergencia – ella le respondió sin emociones es su voz y dando una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Everett para indicar su aprecio por su acción.

Disculpándose y tomando la llamada de Peter ahí mismo, no se esperó que la el frio siberiano se aferrara aún más profundo en su núcleo al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-¡SEÑORITA STARK! ¡El internet tiene que checarlo de inmediato! ¡Está en todas partes, todo lo relacionado a Los Vengadores y lo que paso en Siberia! – el chico estaba algo histérico y en su tono se podían escuchar las lágrimas y los sollozos. Termino la llamada diciéndole al niño que tratara de calmarse y que se mantuviera al tanto de la situación. Colgó y checo lo que el chico le había dicho y tenía razón, Zemo se había salido con las suyas. No le importaba tanto lo que el mundo estaba viendo, no le importaba lo que este pensara de su vida pasada, era más bien por la reacción de sus bebes, las inteligencias artificiales que había creado a través del tiempo que estaba un poco preocupada.

Ella ya no sería débil como lo fue antes, no importaba como, ella se mantendría fuerte y firme y encontraría la forma de vencer a Thanos sin la ayuda de los Ex-Vengadores. No los necesitaba, más bien nunca los necesito, incluso como Tony no los necesito. Ella aprendió de sus errores, no volvería a cometer el mismo error y la misma estupidez de querer mantener a las personas cercas, si las personas querían estar cerca de ella estaba bien y sino, también a ella ya no le importaba. No tuvo otra opción más que informarle a los presentes de lo que estaba pasando con resignación. Para ser honestos ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba, ella estaba vacía, fría y entumida emocionalmente, pues el frio siberiano estaba muy profundo en su ser. Uno de los técnicos conecto una pantalla y empezó a proyectar los contenidos de la página de internet que se había vuelto viral en un par de minutos.

* * *

Lo primero que aparece son reportes de las consecuencias del envenenamiento por metales pesados, así como imágenes del envenenamiento de Palladium de Tony Stark, y los análisis de S.H.I.L.D. sobre que etapa se encontraba Stark en su envenenamiento así como los síntomas y detalles. Detalles de Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, videos que habían sido extraídos de la filtración de información de Hidra y Shield, así como información de la cacería de Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross por el Hulk. El técnico después de mostrar cada uno de los reportes y las imágenes le da reproducir al primer video de la lista. Todos guardan silencio y observan con atención.

* * *

La evaluación

 _El primer video comienza con lo que parece ser Tony Stark sentado en un almacén semi- abandonado con pantallas de alta tecnología, una de ellas tiene el logotipo de S.H.I.L.D._

 _En la mesa en la que Tony está sentado hay dos carpetas, la que Tony agarra tiene escrito "Proyecto Vengadores reporte preliminar", Nick Fury aparece evitando que Tony lea el contenido de la carpeta_

 _ **-Creo que no quiera que leas eso**_ _– dice Fury mientras toma asiento. –_ _ **no sé si dejar que te involucres más.**_

 _ **-Y esto por el otro lado, es de la Agente Romanov y es un reporte tuyo**_ _– Fury dice mientras le pasa la otra carpeta –_ _ **Léelo**_

 _Tony abre la carpeta y lee el contenido de ésta._

 _ **-Resumen de personalidad del Sr. Stark es obsesivo compulsivo**_ _– lee Tony en voz alta y después mira a su acompañante –_ _ **en mi defensa fue la semana pasada**_

 _Tony regresa a leer_

 _ **-Obvias tendencias… autodestructivas, iba a morir, digo, por favor y todos las tienen. Caso clásico de ¿narcisismo?**_ _– El genio toma una pausa como para pensar –_ _ **cierto. Ok aquí esta. Evaluación de reclutamiento, para proyecto Los Vengadores, Iron Man: Si. Tendré que pensarlo**_ _– finaliza el billonario mientras cierra la carpeta_

 _ **-Continua**_ _– le ordena el de piel más oscura_

 _ **-Tony Strak: No…no se recomienda**_ _– lee Tony con confusión. –_ _ **No le veo el sentido, ¿cómo pueden aprobarme y no aprobarme? Tengo un nuevo corazón, me estoy portando bien con Pepper, tengo una relación semi-estable.**_

 _ **-Lo que nos hace pensar esta situación es que solo te usaremos como consultor.**_ _– le responde el espía a lo cual el genio se levanta y le da la mano_

 _ **-No tienen con qué pagar**_ _– y empieza a retirarse, pero se da la media vuelta para agregar algo mas –_ _ **aunque podría ahorrarles ese salario si en su lugar me hacen un favor…**_

Con eso el video termina y el joven a cargo no espera en poner el siguiente video. Pero es obvio que muchos no están de acuerdo con la evaluación de Shield. Stark se preocupaba por las personas y en ayudar. Y el hecho que tuviera su evaluación mientras se estaba muriendo por el envenenamiento por palladium, un metal pesado, eso era algo bajo.

* * *

El Helicarrier

 _El segundo video iniciaba con Nick Fury, Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov y Tony Stark en una habitación que tenía equipo científico._

 _ **-¿Por qué SHILD está usando el Tesseracto para crear armas de destrucción masiva?**_ _– pregunta el Dr. Banner mientras apuntaba a una pantalla usando sus lentes mientras miraba a los presentes_

 _ **-Por culpa de él**_ _– le respondió Nick Fury mientras señalaba a Thor, Thor en respuesta parece sorprendido_

 _ **-¿Mia?**_ _– pregunta el nórdico confundido_

 _ **-El año pasado la Tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta cuya gran batalla dejo devastado un pueblo pequeño, descubrimos que además de que no estamos solos, que nuestras armas en comparación son recicles**_ _– le respondió Fury_

 _ **-Mi pueblo solo quiere paz con su planeta**_ _– agrego Thor algo molesto por la acusación_

 _ **-No son el único pueblo que existe, ¿o sí? Y no son la única amenaza**_ _– el hombre del parche_ _ **– el mundo está repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer, tampoco controlar.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo controlaron el cubo?-**_ _pregunto el Capitán América_

 _ **-Su labor con el Tesseracto fue lo que atrajo aquí a Loki y sus aliados. Están anunciando a todos los mundos que la Tierra está lista para una guerra más avanzada.**_

 _ **-¿Más avanzada?**_ _– vuelve a preguntar Rogers_

 _ **-Nos forzaron a actuar, teníamos que proponer…**_

 _ **-Dispersión nuclear, eso ayuda a calmar cualquier conflicto**_ _– agrega de repente Tony, uniéndose a la discusión._

 _ **-¿Recuérdame como amasaste tu fortuna Stark?**_

 _ **-Si construir armas todavía fuera parte importante…**_ _\- trato de sermonear el súper soldado al genio_

 _ **-Oye, a ver espérame, porque ahora es sobre mí**_ _– pregunto el filántropo_

 _ **-Perdón que no lo es siempre**_ _– que quejo el Steve_

 _ **-Creí que los humanos eran más evolucionados**_ _– agrego Thor_

 _ **-Disculpa acaso nosotros fuimos a tu planeta a estallar cosas**_ _– le respondió inmediatamente el director_

 _ **-Tratan a sus defensores como escoria**_ _– continuo con la discusión el príncipe alienígena_

 _ **-De verdad son tan ingenuos. Shield monitorea a peligros potenciales**_ _– hablo la Viuda Nagra_

 _ **-¿El Capitán América está vigilado?**_ _– pregunto el científico experto en radiación gama._

 _ **-Todos lo estamos**_ _– le respondió la pelirroja_

 _ **-eso no es de su incumbencia doctor**_ _– agrego el afroamericano_

 _ **-Espera ¿acaso estas en la lista?**_ _– pregunto el Stark_

 _ **-Les dije que era…**_

 _ **-Stark te lo advierto, si vuelves a decir otra palabra...**_ _–empezó el capitán_

 _ **-amenaza verbal... Ay me siento amenazado**_ _– contesto Tony con su forma clásica de ser_

 _Todos los presentes estaban discutiendo y por el cetro que estaba presente en la escena solo se podía decir que el video pertenecía a los eventos que ocurrieron un poco antes a la invasión de Nueva York._

 _ **-Habla de control cuando solo atrae el caos**_ _– continua el dios del trueno_

 _ **-Es un modus operandi. A ver qué es esto, ¿un equipo? No, no, no, es una mezcla de químicos que producen caos. Somos un…somos una bomba de tiempo.**_ _– todos se callaron cuando el Dr. Banner empezó a hablar._

 _ **-Usted tiene que apartarse**_ _– le dijo el espía al científico de camisa morada._

 _ **\- Porque no dejan que el hombre libere**_ _tensión – dijo Stark calmado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del capitán_

 _ **-Sabes muy bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca**_ _– el rubio de Brooklyn dijo molesto mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano del inventor_

 _ **-Tal vez quieras obligarme**_ _– el ingeniero le respondió mientras lo miraba_

 _ **-Si. Muy fuerte con esa armadura, y sin ella dime quien eres tú**_ _. – Steve dijo de forma altanera mientras le daba vueltas al inventor de Iron Man_

 _ **-Genio, billonario, playboy filántropo**_ _– fue la respuesta inmediata, los otros presentes solo guardaban silencio mientras veían_

 _ **-Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto los videos, Tu solo peleas para ti mismo, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar a otros pasar sobre ti.**_

 _ **-Yo cortaría ese alambre**_ _– la respuesta de Stark no pareció agradarle al que vestía de azul, blanco y rojo. Este volteo a ver a los otros antes de regresar su mirada al excéntrico billonario_

 _ **-Siempre una salida. Quizás no eres una amenaza pero mejor deja de aparentar que eres un héroe.**_

 _ **-Un héroe, igual que tú. Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers lo que te hace especial y fuerte provino de una botella.**_

 _ **-Ponte tu traje, y veamos quien gana.**_ _– el desafío de Steve fue interrumpido por la risa de Thor_

 _ **-Ustedes son tan banales y enanos**_ _– agrego el príncipe nórdico después de su risa._

 _ **-Sí, somos un gran equipo**_ _– el científico con problemas de ira dijo. Tony se tallo la frente como si esta le doliera._

 _ **-Agente Romanov escolta al Dr. Banner de vuelta a…**_ _\- inicio a ordenar el director de Shield_

 _ **-¿A dónde? Rentaron mi cuarto.**_

 _ **-La celda solo era en caso de…**_

 _ **-En caso de tener que matarme, pero es inútil. Lo sé, ya lo intente. Estoy harto, ya no quería sentir dolor así que dispare una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió. Seguí con mi vida me concentré en ayudar a otras personas. Estaba bien hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo. Le cuento mi secreto Agente Romanov, que hago para mantener la calma**_ _\- los dos espías presentes pusieron sus manos en sus armas, intimidados por el tímido científico._

Los miembros reunidos en la ONU pertenecientes a los Acuerdos de Sokovia que estaban viendo el video estaban todos en silencio, Antonia veía el video con fría indiferencia, mientras que otros se volteaban a ver entre sí. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, todos ansiosos por ver el siguiente video, pero nerviosos al mismo tiempo. Otros volteaban a ver al Secretario de Defensa Ross con claros signos de asco, pues no era secreto lo que había hecho en su búsqueda por el Hulk. Incluso tenían los reportes que había juntado Shield y estaban actualmente en todas partes. Pues la página que estaban actualmente viendo tenía dichos reportes y videos. El hecho que haya llevado al Dr. Banner a buscar una salida en el suicidio era bastante malo y negativo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Banner hubiera tenido éxito? ¿Hubieran podido contener la invasión? ¿Cuál sería el daño?

Lo que sorprendió a muchos también fue el hecho que el capitán se mostró bastante hostil con el genio. Las cosas que le digo, la forma en que le hablo. No estaba bien, el Dr. Stark solo quería ayudar, el ayudaba con todas las cosas que hacía.

Antonia no podía evitar el pensar que al final Bruce había tenido la razón. Ellos eran una bomba de tiempo que finalmente había estallado y personas inocentes habían pagado el precio. Eso sin contar la amenaza de Thanos, la Tierra no estaba lista y lo único que hizo Rogers fue separar al equipo que se suponía debería de defenderla de dichas amenazas. Ya pensaría en algo. También esto facilitaría su trabajo de deshacerse de Ross, muy pronto estaría pudriéndose en una prisión.

* * *

Sokovia

 _Tony está caminando por una especia de almacén repleto de equipo científico, una de las ballenas flotantes de los chitauris, y el cetro de Loki. La habitación tiene poca iluminación pero aun así se puede ver algunos detalles._

 _ **-Sí, y yo encontré algo más grande**_ _– dice Stark, al parecer está teniendo una conversación a través de un comunicador._

 _En la habitación había un robot a medio construir, Tony mira a su alrededor observando todo con cuidado. Notando las máquinas que dominaban el lugar._

 _ **-Thor, tengo el cetro en la mira**_ _– dice el genio mientras avanza a donde está el cetro sin darse cuenta que lo siguen. Tony se detiene enfrente del cetro y Wanda Maximoff se acerca, con sus manos brillando de rojo, las mueve a los lados de la cabeza de Tony, los ojos marrones del hombre brillan de rojo brevemente, junto con su cien y su frente. Stark parece nervioso y con miedo, mientras que Wanda mira con asombro._

 _La joven mujer se aparta y el americano se queda con obvios signos de miedo. El hombre mira a su alrededor y después mira al leviatán chitauri, con cara perturbada, el héroe no parece darse cuenta que Wanda esta con él en la habitación, junto a ella aparece un joven hombre y la mujer levanta su brazo para detenerlo. Los dos jóvenes se miran y después regresan su mirada al hombre de mayor edad. El genio levanta el brazo derecho mientras se acerca más al cetro. Hay urgencia, miedo y desesperación en sus movimientos._

 _ **-Dejaras que se lleve el**_ _ **cetro**_ _– el joven hombre le pregunta a su acompañante en voz baja. Wanda por su parte sonríe con triunfo mientras mira como un guantelete rojo y dorado envuelve la mano que Stark había levantado y como este toma abruptamente el cetro de su base._

El video termina y es obvio lo que muchos piensan, Ultron no fue realmente la responsabilidad de Stark y Banner, sino que Wanda había manipulado su creación. Stark había creado Inteligencias Artificiales desde que era un adolescente y ninguna había resultado ser homicida, solo Ultron, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué hacía a Ultron diferente?, y ese video demuestra al genio ser manipulado mentalmente y poco después de eso Ultron apareció basados en la fecha de los videos de seguridad, eso respondía a la pregunta. El joven técnico parecía nervioso mientras le ponía reproducir al siguiente video en la lista. Esto cambiaba muchas cosas del incidente de Sokovia.


	6. Chapter 5: El mundo se entera II parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Partes de dialogo sacados de las películas Los Vengadores Era de Ultron y Guerra Civil.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Los reunidos continúan viendo los videos, Loki no está feliz, y la reacción de Peter cuando los descubre.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 5: El mundo se entera segunda parte

Fue un descuido, Loki sabía que Tony Stark tenía algo especial, el poder de la Gema de la Mente no tuvo control sobre él. Su creación, el humano falso llamado Visión, no era controlada por la Gema, ellos tenían una buena relación la creación no controlaba la gema, pero la gema no lo contralaba. El saber que Stark estaba muerto era un problema, Thanos ya venía y se necesitarían todas las manos disponibles, en especial las de Stark con su talento para evadir el poder de las Gemas del Infinito. Pero no se esperó la muerte de Stark, en especial el que haya sido asesinado por un hermano de armas, un compañero y amigo. La Gema de la Mente quedaba vulnerable sin Stark para protegerla.

Las posibilidades de victoria acababan de disminuir y todo por un descuido y falta de atención. Esperaba que Thor se enterase de eso en una situación controlada, pues Thor y su temperamento podían llegar a ser demasiados para la fragilidad de Midgard. Lo último que dicho Mundo ocupaba era a un Thor en cólera causando devastación por su mal humor (tristeza por la muerte de Stark y enojo hacia el Capitán). Por qué sabía que a Thor le dolería el saber sobre la muerte del humano.

* * *

Cuando Peter se enteró de la muerte del Sr. Stark, estaba triste, mejor dicho completamente devastado. El Sr. Stark era su ídolo, era un genio incomparable, un héroe de verdad, y Peter quería ser como él. El conocerlo, interactuar con él, había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Cuando lo encontró en su casa había sido una gran sorpresa, el ser considerado para ser un compañero de batalla, para Peter había sido un gran honor. Como héroe novato tener la bendición de uno de los Vengadores originales era como un sueño, pero el saber que el Sr. Stark había muerto al ir tras el Capitán América, había sido un golpe duro.

Al parecer el dicho tenía razón, _uno no debería de conocer a sus héroes_. Peter admiraba y respetaba a los Vengadores, pero tenía cierto aprecio mayor por Tony Stark, alias Iron Man y el Dr. Bruce Banner el alter ego del Hulk. Ellos eran científicos, eran genios y eran tan cools. Él había crecido con las historias de Capitán América, pero había visto como Iron Man se había convertido en un héroe moderno, como Iron Man era el presente y probablemente el futuro, mientras que el Capitán América era del pasado, historias que se pasaban a través de las generaciones. Para Peter el primer héroe que vio en persona fue Iron Man, el Capitán América vino después (a pesar de que eran las historias contadas por su tío Ben lo que le introdujo al Capitán América mucho antes de que Iron Man apareciera en escena), durante la Batalla de Nueva York, pero incluso ahí, Iron Man fue el verdadero héroe, de no ser por el Sr. Stark, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes durante dicha batalla.

La Señorita Stark había dicho que podía quedarse con el traje ya que había sido hecho especialmente para él. El conocer a Antonia había sido algo extraño, ella era demasiado parecida a Tony, pero había algo en sus ojos, una tristeza y dolor demasiados profundos, algo que superaba a el sufrimiento de la muerte de su padre, era aún más profundo, algo viejo, tal vez. Lo que le sorprendía era que Antonia lo llamaba a diario para checar que estuviera bien (aunque realmente solo habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido). Tal vez se sentía sola, pero estaba muy ocupada con el asunto de los acuerdos, tal vez buscaba distraerse y despejar su mente. La pobre chica parecía que no había dormido desde que regreso de Siberia, las ojeras que tenía eran enormes.

Mientras revisaba el internet (para despejar su mente de su tarea y revisar la popularidad de Spider Man) se dio cuenta de una página que estaba subiendo en popularidad en segundos, con su curiosidad despertada, decide ver su contenido. Cada documento revisado, cada video visto, hacía que su determinación se fijara más en lo que ahora era denominado como Equipo Iron Man y Equipo Cap, y el seguiría en el equipo Iron Man, y buscaría que los miembros del equipo Cap fueran detenidos y enfrentaran las consecuencias de sus decisiones, porque el Sr. Stark no era perfecto pero no se merecía lo que le había pasado.

Tomando el teléfono que le había dado Antonia para llamarla en casos de emergencia, Peter piensa en lo que va a hacer, pero ella merece saber lo que está pasando. Con las lágrimas aun en su rostro y los apenas contenidos sollozos que se le escapaban después de ver lo que paso en Siberia, hace la llamada, no había marcha atrás, así como ella le había dicho lo del Sr. Stark, él le diría de lo que estaba pasando actualmente, porque el sería un buen amigo, para ella y le dejaría saber la verdad, no cometería el mismo error que Steve Rogers cometió con el Sr. Stark.

-¡SEÑORITA STARK! ¡El internet tiene que checarlo de inmediato! ¡Está en todas partes, todo lo relacionado a Los Vengadores y lo que paso en Siberia! – le dice algo histérico y en su tono se podían escuchar las lágrimas y los sollozos. Ella termino la llamada diciéndole al niño que tratara de calmarse y que se mantuviera al tanto de la situación. A lo que Peter termino por aceptar, no le agradaba el hecho que todos estaban viendo como los vengadores se habían aprovechado de la generosidad del Sr. Stark y como estos lo maltrataban, al menos deberían de respetar su memoria. Los Ex –Vengadores debieron de haber confiado en su compañero, debieron de haberlo escuchado o al menos debieron de haber tratado de entender el porque estaba haciendo las cosas que hizo en lugar de criticarlo sin consideración.

El Sr. Stark les dio una segunda oportunidad a ellos, pero ¿Por qué ellos no le dieron una segunda oportunidad al Sr. Stark? ¿Por qué no le dieron el beneficio de la duda? ¿Realmente consideraban al Sr. Stark un monstruo, un científico loco sin restricciones, sin moral, un Víctor Frankenstein y a Ultron y Visión sus monstruos?…

* * *

Mientras Antonia seguía en su reunión viendo los videos que el chico le había advertido, se sentía frustrada, esto solo dificultaría las cosas, mientras la helada ira que sentía se había clamado momentáneamente, eso no significaba que ya tenía planeado que hacer con Rogers y su grupo. Pero cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer, esto solo lo dificultaba.

La Torre

 _ **-Nuestro trabajo se perdió, Ultron lo elimino. Uso el internet como puerta de escape**_ _– informa Bruce mientras analiza los resultados de su trabajo_

 _ **-Ultron**_ _– se oye a Steve decir en un tono un poco molesto mientras los mira._

 _ **-Investigó todo, expedientes, vigilancia. Debe de saber mucho más de nosotros que nosotros mismos**_ _. – agrega Natasha_

 _ **-Leyó sus archivos, entro en el internet. ¿Qué haremos si accede a**_ _ **información más… interesante**_ _– les dice Rhodes_

 _-_ _ **Códigos nucleares –**_ _Agrega Hill mientras los ve_

 _-_ _ **Códigos nucleares**_ _– afirma el hombre de la fuerza aérea –_ _ **hay que hacer varias llamadas, suponiendo que aún se pueda.**_

 _ **-¿Misiles? Dijo que los quería muertos**_ _– se une a la conversación la Dra. Cho_

 _-_ _ **No fue lo que él dijo, dijo extintos**_ _– la corrige el capitán_

 _-_ _ **Y dijo que asesino a alguien mas**_ _– agrega Clint_

 _-_ _ **Pero no había nadie más en el edificio**_ _– dice Hill_

 _-_ _ **Si había**_ _– Dice Tony mientras sacude una tarjeta, mostrando el código quebrado de Jarvis._

 _ **-¿Qué?...**_ _– Bruce mira los restos del código de Jarvis, para después mirar a Tony con incredulidad –_ _ **es una locura**_

 _-_ _ **Jarvis era la primera defensa**_ _– dice cap_

 _-_ _ **Él hubiera desactivado a Ultron, tiene sentido**_ _– le responde Rhodes_

 _-_ _ **No, Ultron habría asimilado a Jarvis, esto no es estrategia, esto es…ira**_ _– Bruce dice mientras sigue mirando los restos de código tratando de entender. Thor llega y está muy molesto, se dirige directo a Tony y lo toma por el cuello_

 _-_ _ **No, no, no, se está contagiando**_ _– agrega Clint mientras mira como Thor agarra a Tony_

 _-_ _ **Di lo que piensas**_ _– dice Tony mientras esta en el agarre de Thor_

 _-_ _ **Créeme tengo mucho que decir al respecto, Stark**_ _\- le responde el nórdico mientras avanza un par de pasos más sin soltar al genio._

 _-_ _ **Thor, el legionario**_ _– demanda Rogers, sin hacer algo al respecto sobre el abuso en el que estaba el filántropo, Thor suelta a Tony con brusquedad sin dejar de mirarlo._

Odiaba a Zemo, ¿en serio que era lo que tenía planeado mostrando esto? Aparte de arruinar a los vengadores, pero el no pudo haber conseguido ese video en particular, J.A.R.V.I.S. no estaba en línea, V.I.E.R.N.E.S. no estaba instalada. Por lo que no pudo haber conseguido esos videos de vigilancia, el sistema de seguridad de emergencia tampoco pudo ser jaqueado, esa información era almacenada en un servidor privado, al menos que hayan estado siendo vigilados sin que se hayan dado cuenta, ¿por Hidra? ¿Los restos de Shield (los que no se integraron a las Industrias Stark)? No, eso no podía ser, J.A.R.V.I.S. se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, necesitaba saber la verdad o de lo contrario se volvería loca con la paranoia.

Mientras los demás veían como el resto de los Vengadores no hicieron nada al respecto para ayudar al billonario. Se podía entender de la Dra. Cho, esta siendo una civil, pero los otros no tenían excusas.

* * *

Johannesburgo

 _El video proviene del sistema de seguridad del Quinjet, se ve a Bruce parado afuera a paca distancia de la rampa de acceso, Los gemelos Maximoff llegan inesperadamente y antes de que Banner pueda hacer algo al respecto, es envuelto en la nebrina roja que tanto caracteriza a Wanda, Pietro toma a su hermana y se van antes que Bruce termine de transformase en el Hulk._

 _El video pasa a las calles de Johannesburgo donde el Hulk parece estar tratando de quitarse algo de la cara_

 _-_ _ **Escúchame, esa brujita manipulo tu mente eres fuerte**_ _– le dice Iron Man en la Hulkbuster._

Esto respondía a lo que realmente paso en Johannesburgo, en que estaba pensando Rogers cuando admitió a la bruja en el equipo era un misterio, pues al final tanto Banner como Stark habían dejado el equipo. Todo este tiempo se había pensado que ellos estaban fuera del equipo por castigo a la creación de Utron, pero al parecer las cosas no eran así. Ultron fue resultado de la bruja metiéndose en la cabeza de Stark y Johannesburgo un fue por una disputa entre Banner y Tony por la creación de Ultron, ni porque Bruce no supiera contralar al Hulk, todos los eventos de Sokovia habían sido resultados de Wanda Maximoff.

* * *

Corea

 _La escena es del tren descarrilado los gemelos sokovianos están juntos, el joven parece cansado mientras su hermana lo cuida_

 _ **-Estoy bien solo necesito un minuto**_ _– el chico dice_

 _ **-No me tientes a no dártelo**_ _– el capitán se acerca a ellos_

 _ **-El arca, ¿la conseguiste?**_ _– pregunta la chica_

 _ **-Stark se va a hacer cargo**_ _– le responde el rubio_

 _ **-No lo hará**_ _– la chica le responde con un poco de miedo_

 _ **-No sabes lo que dices él no está loco.**_ _– le responde Steve_

 _ **-Él hará lo que sea para arreglar las cosas**_ _\- ella dice mientras mira al americano fijamente a los ojos, el hombre duda_

 _ **-Stark, responde, Stark. ¿Están escuchándome?**_

 _ **-Ultron no distingue la diferencia entre salvar al mundo y destruirlo, ¿de quién crees que lo aprendió?**_ _– la joven mujer finaliza_

Así que eso fue lo que paso en Corea. No había tenido conocimiento de esta conversación anteriormente, pero esto responde algunas preguntas que se había hecho (el cómo había Wanda y Pietro convencido a Rogers). Steve no tardo en dudar de él y creerle a Wanda, pero cuando el intento lo mismo, Steve no le creyó, no lo escucho. Pero si a Wanda, una enemiga, una desconocida, pero no a él, su amigo y compañero. Esto le provocaba una sensación de amargura, realmente esperaba… ya no importaba. Tenía que olvidarlo, esta era otra vida, ella ya no era Tony, era su hija Antonia. Vaya se oía más raro de lo que le gustaría admitir. Realmente necesitaba iniciar planes de batalla, organizar con Pepper las Industrias Stark, las conferencias de prensa en donde se daría a conocer el funeral así como el presentarse ante todo el mundo. Sin olvidar su conversación que tenía pendiente con La Muerte, estaba empezando a creer que su vida era un chiste cósmico…

* * *

La creación de Visión

El video inicia en lo que parece ser el laboratorio de la Torre de los Vengadores en Nueva York, en el solo están Bruce Banner, Clint Barton y Tony Stark.

 _ **-Oíste algo de Nat**_ _– pregunta Bruce_

 _ **-Todavía no, pero está viva, sino Ultron ya nos lo estaría echando en**_ _ **cara**_ _– le responde el billonario mientras los dos científicos se acercan a donde está el ex-espía._

 _ **-Esta sellada**_ _– dice Ojo de Halcón_

 _ **-Tenemos que acceder al programa, descifrarlo por dentro**_ _– dice el hombre de lentes mientras observa la máquina que estaba viendo el ex agente de Shield_

 _ **-Crees que Natasha podría comunicarse sin usar internet, de espionaje a la antigua.**_ _– el dueño del edificio le pregunta a su compañero espía_

 _ **-Puedo tantear el terreno, si lo hare, la encontrare**_ _– con eso el arquero se marcha_

 _ **-Yo me encargo de degenerar el tejido si tú te encargas de borrar el sistema operativo que Cho haya implantado.**_ _– le dice Bruce_

 _ **-Sí, respecto a eso…**_ _\- los dos científicos se ven fijamente, teniendo una conversación silenciosa entre ellos_

 _ **-No**_

 _ **-Tienes que confiar en mí**_

 _ **-Yo creo que no**_

 _ **-Nuestro aliado, el sujeto que protege los códigos nucleares del ejército, al fin lo encontré**_ _– dice Tony mientras sacude una tarjeta y una bola holográfica de color amarillo aparece_

 _ **-Que tal Dr. Banner**_ _– la bola saluda_

 _ **-Ultron no ataco a Jarvis por que estuviera enojado. Lo ataco porque tenía miedo de lo que él hace. Así que Jarvis se escondió, ok, borro y esparció su memoria. Pero no sus protocolos. El ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí hasta que lo volví a armar.**_

 _ **-A ver. ¿Tú me pides… ayuda para meter a Jarvis en esta cosa?**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. Yo te voy a ayudar a meter a Jarvis en esta cosa.**_ _– Hay una pausa entre los dos científicos –_ _ **Este no es mi campo, tu sabes de bio-organica mejor que todos aquí.**_

 _ **-Así que tú confías en que la matriz operativa de Jarvis logre… vencer a la de Ultron.**_

 _ **-Jarvis lo ha estado venciendo desde adentro sin saberlo. Esta es la oportunidad de crear la versión perfecta de Ultron sin la falla homicida que él cree que es su gran personalidad. Tenemos que hacerlo**_

 _ **-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo**_ _– dice Jarvis_

 _ **-Volví en el tiempo, el pasado se repite, aquí es justo donde se arruinaron las cosas**_ _. – el alter ego de Hulk dice de forma incrédula_

 _ **-Lo sé, lo sé, se lo que van a decir, pero ya lo están diciendo… Somos monstruos, somos científicos locos, pues que así sea, dales la cara… Esto no se repite. Es el fin de la línea**_ _. – Trata de convencerlo el billonario. El científico en radiación parece pensarlo. Al final accede y se pone a trabajar en el arca, mientras que Tony está en una computadora. –_ _ **La infraestructura, no es compatible.**_

 _ **-Su codificación genética está al 97%**_ _\- dice Bruce mientras analiza la computadora instalada en la maquina_

 _ **-Necesito un atajo**_

 _ **-Necesito que interpongas el diagrama en los siguientes tres minutos.**_ _– el de menor estatura dice mientras se mueve para ajustar unos cables._

 _ **-Lo voy a decir una vez…**_ _\- dice el Capitán América en tono severo_

 _ **-Qué te parece ninguna**_ _. – dice Tony en respuesta a la demanda del capitán, Bruce por su parte levanta la mirada de donde estaba trabajando, ve al capitán junto con los dos jóvenes sokovianos._

 _ **-Apágalo**_ _– demanda el rubio de ojos azules._

 _ **-Nop, ni de broma**_ _– y el genio se mueve a otra parte_

 _ **-No saben lo que están haciendo**_ _– el icono americano dice_

 _ **-¿Y tú sí?... ¿Ella no te controla?**_ _– un molesto Banner pregunta_

 _ **-Sé que estás enojado**_ _– la única mujer presente dice_

 _ **-Ja, estoy más que eso… no tengo que transformarme para desear ahorcarte**_

 _ **-Banner, después de todo lo que ha pasado**_ _– el rubio se dirige a tímido hombre_

 _ **-¡Nada se compara con lo que viene!**_ _– Tony dice, tratando de hacerlos razonar. Hay desesperación en su tono así como urgencia._

 _ **-No saben lo que hay adentro**_ _– la chica insiste_

 _ **-No es un juego Stark**_ _– el capitán lo regaña_

 _ **-La creatura que está ahí es la muerte**_ _– la Bruja Escarlata dice mientras que su hermano usa su velocidad para desconectar las máquinas y se detiene a un lado del Dr. Banner. Quien lo mira con sorpresa por lo que había hecho._

 _ **-No, no continúen, ¿que decían?**_ _– el sokoviano dice pero se oye un disparo y el vidrio donde estaba parado se rompe y este cae._

 _ **-¡Pietro!**_ _– la chica llama a su hermano al verlo caer_

 _ **-En rutare de nuevo la carga**_ _– Tony trata de seguir trabajando en su proyecto pero el capitán lanza su escudo tratando de detener a los dos científicos. Tony llama un guantelete y dispara el repulsor hacia el capitán, la buja trata de atacar pero es detenida por Bruce_

 _ **-Adelante has que me enoje mucho**_ _– dice el científico de mayor edad mientras la retiene por la espalda. El capitán se lanza a golpear el pecho desprotegido de Tony, pero la pechera de la armadura lo cubre a tiempo y este se protege mandando a los dos a volar. La chica sokoviana lanza un ataque a través de su cuerpo haciendo que Bruce la suelte, después lo ataca nuevamente. De la nada aparece Thor muy apurado ve la situación y salta encima de la maquina en la cual Stark y Banner habían estado trabajando, levanta su martillo y electricidad empieza a juntarse, el capitán y la bruja lo ven_

 _ **-¡ESPERA!**_ _– le grita Banner, pero Thor no se detiene, Tony mira y el dios del trueno golpea la maquina con su martillo lleno de electricidad. Las computadoras marcan los niveles de energía y todos los presentes observan al nórdico. El rubio de cabello largo se detiene y la maquina estalla. Thor sale volando hacia atrás y de la maquina sale Visión. Visión los mira a todos por primera vez mientras Thor se reincorpora._

La creación de Visión era un asunto que los había dividido de igual manera que Ultron, la única razón por la cual aceptaron a Visión fue por el hecho de que pudo levantar el martillo de Thor. Eran unos hipócritas, no querían que Visión fuera activado pero una vez que tuvo el sello de aprobación de Thor, ya no decían nada, pero no lo escuchaban a él que había creado inteligencias artificiales desde que era un adolescente. Pero la evidencia marcaba que realmente no confiaban en el androide, pues este no fue llamado para la misión el Lagos, y los eventos que pasaron en el complejo eran más que evidentes.

* * *

La conversación de Steve y Tony en Alemania

 _Steve estaba sentado viendo el video de seguridad en donde se veía a un Bucky restringido para tener su encuentro con el psiquiatra._

 _ **-Oye, ¿te enseño algo cool?**_ _– La voz de Tony hace que Steve deje de mirar las pantallas para dirigir su atención al billonario –_ _ **es de los expedientes de mi padre**_ _– dice mientras le enseña una pequeña cajita_

– _**Muy apropiado**_ _– continua mientras abre la cajita y la pone en la mesa, se ve que es un juego de plumas –_ _ **Roosevelt firmo la ley de préstamo y arreglo en el 41. Ofreció apoyo a los aliados cuando lo necesitaran.**_

 _ **-En parte a eso, empujo a esta nación a la guerra.**_

 _ **-Si no fuera por ello, no estarías aquí. De verdad trato de… como se dice, esta es una rama de olivo, ¿así se le dice?**_

 _ **-¿Y Pepper que, no está aquí?**_

 _ **-Los dos estamos… bueno ella esta…**_

 _ **-Embarazada**_

 _ **-No, en lo absoluto. Tomamos un descanso… no es culpa de nadie**_

 _ **-Lo siento Tony, no tenía idea**_

 _ **-Luego de casi perderla hace unos años, deseche mis trajes, después hubo que desmantelar Hidra, y luego Ultron, mi culpa, y luego, luego y luego no me detuve la realidad es que no quería, no quería perderla, esperaba que los Acuerdos fueran el punto medio. En su defensa soy un fastidio. Papá era en serio irritante pero él y mamá se las arreglaron.**_

 _ **-Me alegra que Howard se casara. Lo conocí cuando era joven y soltero.**_

 _ **-¿Ah enserio? ¿Ustedes se conocieron? Nunca lo menciono. Tal vez unos cientos de veces. Te odie tanto**_ _. – le dice el Stark mientras se pone su saco._

 _ **-No busco complicar las cosas**_

 _ **-Lo sé, porque eres muy amable**_

 _ **-Si veo que una situación se descontrola, no puedo ignorarla. Pero a veces quisiera.**_

 _ **-No es cierto.**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. A veces…**_

 _ **-A veces quiero romperte tus perfectos dientes. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Te necesitamos cap. Hasta hoy nada ha pasado que no pueda arreglar si firmas eso. Legalizaremos las últimas 24 horas. Enviaran a Barnes a un centro psiquiátrico en casa y no a Wakanda a una prisión.**_ _– Steve tomo una de las plumas, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y pareció pensarlo._

 _ **-No pienso que sea imposible, pero…van a requerir protección**_

 _ **-Claro, ya que apaguemos el fuego mediático, los documentos se emendaran, solo meto la noción de que Wanda y tú se reintegren**_ _– le informa Tony mientras se sienta_

 _ **-¿Wanda? ¿Qué pasa con ella?**_

 _ **-Ella está bien, la confine al complejo, ahí está, Visión le hace compañía**_

 _ **-Ah no, ¡Tony! Cada vez, cada vez que creo que estás haciendo lo correcto**_

 _ **-Sí, son cuarenta hectáreas con una gran piscina y sala de cine, hay peores formas de proteger a alguien**_

 _ **-¿Proteger? ¿Es así como lo ves? ¿Esto es protección? Casi es una prisión**_

 _ **-No es ciudadana de Estados Unidos y no dan Visas a armas de destrucción masivas**_

 _ **-ahh por favor Tony, es solo una niña**_

 _ **-¡Déjame en paz! Hago lo que se debe de hacer y que no pase algo peor.**_

 _ **-Sigue convenciéndote de eso**_ _– Rogers le enseña la pluma que había agarrado y la vuelve a poner en la mesa aun lado de la cajita que contenía la otra –_ _ **no hay que separarlas Tony**_

 _Steve se marcha y Tony queda decepcionado, y el genio se pone sus lentes para ocultarlo._

Antonia no podía creer lo inocente e ingenuo que se escuchaba en el video, _pero no quiero que te vayas. Te necesitamos cap_. Que estupidez. Realmente no sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando dijo eso. No, es mentira, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Pensaba en como quería mantener a lo que consideraba sus amigos y familia juntos. En cómo no quería quedarse solo. En como quería proteger a aquellos que consideraba importantes en su vida. En cuidar lo único bueno que había hecho, pero eso era mentira, Los Vengadores no eran lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida. Pero lo quisiera o no aun eran necesitados. Thanos ya venía y la Tierra necesitaba toda la protección que se pudiera conseguir.

Aun no sabía que hacer realmente con los Ex –Vengadores, una parte de ella decía que los dejara, que se enfrentaran a sus juicios y fueran condenados, que se olvidara de ellos, que no los necesitaba. Pero había otra parte de ella (que se oía sospechosamente como Steve) que decía que no era cierto, que ella no podía sola, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente lista, lo suficientemente buena para hacer lo que se requería, que los Diez Anillos tenían razón y que ella solo era la asesina en masa más famosa de la historia, que ella solo terminaba por empeorar las cosa. Que solo empeoraba las cosas como cuando lo hizo con Ultron. ¿Quién la detendría ahora?

* * *

N/A: Una parte más del mundo se entera, este también está dividido en tres.

Lamento el retraso pero se me olvido tener en cuenta el mundial y después no tuve acceso a internet ni a mu computadora, así que los escribí en papel y lápiz por fin los pude pasar :D


	7. Chapter 6: El mundo se entera III parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Christine Everhart, la Doctora Cho y el Doctor Wu miran lo ocurrido, Maria Hill y Nick Fury reflexionan sobre la Iniciativa Los Vengadores, mientras hay silencio en la reunión de la ONU.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 6: El mundo se entera tercera parte

El mundo estaba horrorizado por lo que se estaba revelando y Christine Everhart sabía que su relación con Tony Stark era inusual, pero aun así se llevaban bien. Ella había visto como cambio, como había sido traicionado con anterioridad por alguien en quien el creía que podía confiar (Stane se le venía a la mente). Ella era una reportera y se haría cargo de esparcir la noticia, porque Stark fuese como fuese, el trataba de ayudar, de mejorar al mundo, de corregir los errores hechos y de tener contabilidad. Además esto tendría cobertura por días, lo sabía, todo lo relacionado con Tony Stark siempre terminaba por días en las noticias. Tenía que conseguir a algunos expertos para que opinaran y dieran una evaluación más acertada, para que informaran al público de la verdad, doctores, psicólogos y psiquiatras, mecánicos e ingenieros, porque el mundo merecía la verdad.

Tony no se merecía tener su memoria manchada, merecía respeto (mejor dicho merecía que respetaran su memoria ahora que ya no estaba vivo), no importaba como pero su nombre quedaría en los libros de historia, pues realmente hizo, _creo_ historia durante su vida. Se oían rumores de que tenía una hija y que ella estaba actualmente trabajando en los acuerdos. Por ella, lo haría por ella, para ver qué tipo de persona era, en que se convertiría, ver qué tipo de persona realmente era la hija de Tony Stark. Esa hija merecía tener un tiempo de duelo, de dejar salir su dolor antes de enfrentar al mundo. Sin embargo, ya estaba enfrentando al mundo, a pesar que no había sido introducida de manera formal. El nombre Stark siempre llamaba la atención y esta ocasión no parecía ser la excepción.

* * *

La doctora Cho veía todo con horror pero sin sorpresa, ella ya había visto con anterioridad como los Vengadores maltrataban a Tony (por que el tomar al frágil humano por la garganta y alzarlo del suelo, y a los otros les importo un pepino la seguridad del genio). Y si era honesta con ella misma, ella sabía que algo como esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Wanda odiaba a Tony y eso no era secreto. La verdad ella no entendía a Tony, los Venagadores lo maltrataban y el seguía queriendo ayudar. Miro a su compañero de trabajo, el Dr. Wu, y como este miraba con el mismo entendimiento que ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos dándose un mensaje silencioso para después mirar a su paciente, habían estado trabajando en ese particular caso por órdenes de Tony.

* * *

El Dr. Wu había sido quien removió la metralla del pecho de Tony, por lo cual sabia el daño que tenía el billonario, y mientras que su trabajo no estaba tan relacionado con Los Vengadores como el de la Dra. Cho, él apoyaba a Tony como ya se lo había mencionado a JARVIS. Él sabía que Helen no estaba completamente de acuerdo con Stark en lo que se refería al tratamiento del paciente y el realmente no la culpaba, después de lo que tuvo que pasar durante los evento de Sokovia. Al final los ellos dos aceptaron trabajar para Tony y el tratamiento estaba saliendo bien, si tenían suerte, su paciente saldría del coma y se recuperaría sin problemas. Solo esperaba que Antonia no pagara las consecuencias si esto no salía bien, mientras que Helen Cho y el todavía no habían sido introducidos formalmente con la joven, ellos no estaban ciegos, podían ver los lazos de sangre entre ella y Tony (como no verlos cuando la chica era prácticamente una versión femenina del genio), ellos veían como trabajaba para emendar los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Solo tenían que esperar y la pondrían al tanto de la situación, le informarían sobre el paciente en el que estaban trabajando.

* * *

Maria Hill sabía que debió de haberle informado a Fury cuando descubrió lo que estaba actualmente en el Internet, pero tenía que confirmar que la información fuera acertada. Lo cual era, ella leyó los reportes y vio el vídeo del Helicarrier durante la batalla de Nueva York, lo ocurrido en la Torre durante el despertar de Ultron y los eventos de Siberia. Sabía que Fury no iba a estar feliz, el hombre había sido el mayor soporte del equipo, más bien él fue quien creo al equipo. No tenía otra opción más que informarle de inmediato y esperar por lo mejor. Esto era una lástima, Tony por un tiempo había sido su jefe, después de la caída de SHIELD él le dio trabajo y refugió, él la protegió y la dejo ir cuando Fury la convoco. Tony no se merecía esto.

* * *

Cuando la información que estaba actualmente circulando la Internet llego a sus oídos (por parte de Hill), Nick Fury hizo lo más razonable posible, se puso a ver dicha información para confirmar su autenticidad (no es que desconfiara de Hill, pero mejor estar seguros). Cuando termino de leer y ver lo que tenía a todo el mundo volviéndose loco, no estaba para nada feliz, el mundo necesitaba a Los Vengadores. Aun no podía creer como la jodieron, no había excusa, Barton y Romanoff en especial. Barton por lo que sufrió a manos de Loki en respeto a control mental, y ¿este termina por proteger y defender a Maximoff? ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!

Romanoff definitivamente la jodió, primero se creyó el reporte que ella misma escribió sobre Stark cuando el hombre se estaba literalmente muriendo. Lo acusaba de tener un ego desmedido, cuando no se daba cuenta de que su propio ego la estaba segando de la realidad. Stark había sido quien había limpiado todos los desastres de Los Vengadores, y prácticamente quien les dio un hogar después de la caída de SHIELD y a pesar que la organización todavía se estaba recuperando, no tenían los fondos y los recursos para hacerlo y sin embargo Stark se hizo cargo de cargar con ese peso, y esta era la forma en la que le agradecieron. Fury sabía que él mismo tenia parte de la culpa pues no hizo nada para contradecir el informe de la Viuda Negra, esperaba que el equipo pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones del genio, pero al parecer se equivocó con eso. Tomaron el reporte pre-eliminar de Iron Man y se lo creyeron como si fueran escrituras sagradas, la verdad absoluta. Romanoff quemo el puente más importante de su vida al traicionar a Stark. Aun no podía creer que Tony estaba muerto, asesinado por el Capitán América, Steve Rogers.

¿Qué diría Howard si viera la situación actual? Howard literalmente creo al Capitán América en lo que es actualmente (a pesar que Erskine fue quien desarrollo el suero), se consideraban amigos. Que irónico eran las cosas, Howard paso más tiempo buscando a Steve que pasando tiempo con su hijo y al final Steve no pudo ni siquiera hacerle un favor a la familia Stark. Steve sabia de la verdadera causa de la muerte de los Starks y no le dijo a Tony, al contrario uso el dinero de este para buscar al asesino de sus padres y al final Rogers fue quien asesino a Tony por Barnes. ¿Que será del mundo ahora sin Tony Stark en el?

* * *

Había silencio en la reunión, y Antonia veía como todos estaban cada vez más ansiosos. Ya estaban ansiosos por saber más, que fue lo que realmente fue lo que paso en Siberia.

El ataque a Visión

 _Wanda y Visión estaban viendo hacia afuera, su atención atraída por una explosión._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?**_ _\- pregunta la chica_

 _ **-No salgas, espera**_ _– dice el androide mientras sale a investigar_

 _Wanda por su parte esta tensa, usando su magia toma un cuchillo y lo lanza, se detiene al ver a Clint Barton frente a ella, el cuchillo muy cerca de perforar la piel de su frente, con un dedo mueve el cuchillo y le sonríe a la bruja._

 _ **-Lo siento, no toque**_ _– dice el arquero_

 _ **-Hay perdón**_ _– dice la joven mientras se aleja de la ventana -_ _ **¿y tú que haces aquí?**_

 _ **-decepcionar a mis hijos**_ _– le responde el hombre mientras lanza algunas flechas. –_ _ **íbamos a esquiar en agua, el Cap nos necesita, ven**_

 _Con eso toma a la chica del brazo y la jala para llevársela con él, detrás de ellos Visión regresa entrando por la ventana donde estaba Wanda anteriormente._

 _ **-Clint**_ _– Wanda y Barton se detienen al escuchar a Visión –_ _ **no deberías de estar aquí**_

 _ **-¿Enserio?**_ _– le pregunta Clint mientras suelta la mano de Wanda y se dan vuelta para encarar al androide –_ _ **me retiro ¿por cuánto? cinco minutos y todo aquí es un caos.**_

 _ **-Te pido que consideres las consecuencias de tus acciones**_ _– dice el androide de manera seria._

 _ **-Ok, considerada**_ _– dice Clint mientras que las flechas que había lazado anteriormente se activaban electrocutando a Visión y Barton empieza a marcharse –_ _ **ya hora de irnos**_

 _ **-Hacia haya**_ _– el arquero le dice a la joven_

 _ **-Ya cause muchos problemas**_ _– Wanda le responde, Clint suspira y regresa al lado de la joven_

 _-_ _ **Ayúdame Wanda, oye te quieres deprimir ve a la escuela, quieres redimirte, ponte de pie y hazlo**_ _. – le aconseja el hombre, el voltea su mirada para ver como el androide usa la Gema de la Mente para romper una de las flechas y liberarse. Visión se acerca para detener al arquero pero este toma su arco y dispara una flecha a quema ropa, Visión en respuesta se vuelve intangible y la flecha no le hace daño. El androide en respuesta golpea a Ojo de Halcón mientras toma el arco y se lo quita. El ex espía cae de rodillas y usa uno de sus manos para sacar otra arma. –_ _ **Debí calentar antes**_

 _El hombre se pone de pie y ataca a Visión, no le hace daño ya que el hombre sintético se vuelve intangible para evitar los golpes del otro, bloquea y aumenta su densidad para que no le hagan daño, esto hace que el arma de Clint se rompa. El arquero trata de patear al androide pero este pasa a través de él y lo sujeta en una llave por el cuello. Wanda los ve con duda a qué hacer._

 _-_ _ **Clint, no podrás someterme**_ _– la maquina humanoide le afirma_

 _-_ _ **Yo sé que no, pero ella si**_ _– le responde el ex espía. Visión mira a Wanda con sorpresa pero también con un sentimiento de duda y traición, las manos de Wanda brillan de rojo_

 _-_ _ **Visión, déjalo ir es suficiente, debo**_ _ **irme**_ _– la bruja dice mientras les da la vuelta, sus manos no dejan de brillar_

 _-_ _ **No te dejare ir**_ _– le responde con convicción el de piel metálica, Wanda en respuesta separa sus manos de forma diagonal, la gema en la frente de Visión brilla de rojo, forzándolo a liberar al arquero._

 _-_ _ **Lo lamento**_ _– le mujer se disculpa mientras fuerza al cuerpo de la maquina a subir su peso y densidad_

 _-_ _ **Si lo haces ellos no dejaran de temerte Wanda**_ _– le advierte el androide mientras cae de rodillas. Clint mira todo desde su lugar en el piso._

 _-_ _ **No puedo controlar su miedo, solo el mío**_ _\- finaliza la Sokoviana mientras se acerca a Visión, ella libera la energía que tenía acumulada en las manos y la soltó sobre el androide, empujándolo a través de varios niveles de piso. Visión se queja mientras esta en el hoyo que se hizo._

 _-_ _ **Ven aremos otra parada**_ _– le dice Ojo de Halcón a la chica mientras se ven._

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Clint? No había razón para atacar a Visión. ¿A caso no estaba al tanto de la situación? ¿Lo que realmente le esperaba a Wanda fuera del complejo? ¿Realmente solo acudió a la ayuda del capitán porque le necesitaba? ¿Qué paso cuando él ocupo ayuda? nadie le ayudo con el asunto del Mandarín, eso fue televisado y anunciado en los periódicos por días y aun así nadie acudió a su ayuda. Debería de dejar de pensar en eso, esta era una nueva vida, no había porque estresarse por esos asuntos en este momento, ya tenía suficiente con la advertencia de La Muerte.

* * *

Tony y Natasha

 _Tony y Natasha están ambos parados frente a un enorme balcón viendo hacia afuera._

 _ **-Se destrozó las vértebras L4 a la S1, laceración extrema a la espina dorsal, probablemente sufra alguna forma de parálisis.**_

 _ **-Steve no se detendrá, si tú tampoco lo haces Rhodey se volverá insignificante**_

 _ **-No los detuviste Nat**_

 _ **-Hicimos mal esto Tony**_

 _ **-¿Quiénes? Es difícil ser una doble agente cierto. Se queda en el ADN.**_

 _ **-¿Enserio no te podrías olvidar de tu ego por un instante al menos?**_

 _ **-T'Challa le dijo a Ross lo que hiciste, así que… vendrán por ti**_

 _ **-No soy yo quien tiene que cuidarse la espalda**_ _. – dijo la pelirroja y se marchó, el castaño solo la vio irse._

Estaba más que claro que ese video fue sacado antes de que Stark se dirigiera a Siberia, ese fue el último momento que paso con quien él creía ser un compañero solo para que la pelirroja se marchara sin tomarlo en consideración, como serían las cosas si la rusa se hubiera quedado a su lado, de su parte, en lugar de seguir al capitán. Al final Natasha Romanov era también responsable de la muerte del genio. Everett Ross solo podía mirar con tristeza por que Tony Stark trataba con esfuerzo de ser una persona mejor. Miro a la joven Stark, tal vez no era una buena idea hacer que viera todo eso en un lugar tan público, era mejor darle algo de privacidad. Especialmente porque se aproximaban los eventos de Siberia según su estimación de los eventos ocurridos.

-Señorita Stark – Everett Ross llamo su atención, la joven lo miro con confusión – desea salir, supongo que lo que viene es lo que ocurrió en Siberia, y si usted desea verlos en privado será mejor que se marche ahora, seguramente esto va a ser difícil para usted.

-Se lo agradezco, pero será mejor terminar con esto de una vez. – le respondió tratando de ser amable, pero su tono de voz salió más frio de lo que le hubiese gustado.

* * *

Misión 16 de Diciembre de 1991

 _El video inicia con la fecha de 16 de Diciembre 1991 escrito en blanco sobre un fondo negro. Cuando el vídeo empieza, se ve una calle, se ve la hora y fecha del evento, hay un árbol y se ve como un coche se estrella contra el mientas un motocicleta pasa a un lado. La moto regresa, el chofer sale del auto herido, el motociclista se baja de su moto y se acerca._

 _ **-Salve a mi esposa**_ _– el hombre herido pide, el hombre de la moto agarra del cabello al hombre herido y levanta su rostro de esta manera. Se puede identificar inmediatamente a Howard Stark y este identifica al otro hombre –_ _ **¿Sargento Barnes?**_

 _ **-Howard**_ _– la voz de su esposa se oye_

 _El Soldado de Invierno lo golpea en la cara usando su brazo mecánico –_ _ **Howard**_ _– llama con desesperación Maria. El soldado seguía golpeando la cara del millonario, una vez que su rostro y cráneo están desechos lo suelta. El anciano cae al suelo, Bucky lo agarra de su saco y lo arrastra de regreso al carro. Lo sienta dentro del coche, reposa su cabeza sobre el volante, su rostro en dirección a la mujer. Ella tiene miedo. El soldado le da la vuelta al carro, va a donde esta ella. -_ _ **Ayúdeme**_ _– le implora con voz suave pero el hombre la toma del cuello, para estrangularla. Al terminar el soldado se acerca a la cámara de video, se puede ver su rostro inexpresivo, apunta su arma y el video termina._

Antonia realmente quería llorar, ya no quería seguir viendo esos videos, eran una tortura para ella, el mundo no tenía por qué ver eso, era privado, era su dolor, merecía privacidad. Pero claro ella es un Stark y los Stark no tienen privacidad. Quería que todo está terminara de una vez, no tuvo la oportunidad de sentir su duelo cuando era joven, no lo tuvo cuando supo la verdad, quería dejar salir ese dolor ahora, pero no podía, aun no. Realmente quería romperle los dientes a Zemo y borrar la sonrisa que de seguro ha de tener en su rostro. De golpear a Rogers hasta que sus nudillos se sangren y desgarren por ponerlos en esta situación, ¿por qué simplemente no confió en el? ¿Por qué no lo escucho? Todo esto pudo ser evitado. Ella realmente quería gritar y jalarse el pelo, pero debía de mantener la calma y guardar las apariencias, no podía demostrar debilidad.

* * *

Siberia

 _En el bunker Siberiano se puede ver al Capitán América, al Soldado de Invierno y Iron Man_

 _Hay una pantalla, en ella se puede ver la fecha 16 de Diciembre 1991, escrito en blanco sobre un fondo negro._

 _ **-Un imperio derribado por sus enemigos resurgirá, pero uno que se desmorona por dentro, se extingue, para siempre**_ _– la voz de Zemo se oye, Tony y Bucky se acercan a donde estaba Steve viendo la pantalla. Tony ve la pantalla y se gira a ver a Steve, después regresa su mirada al monitor._

 _ **-Conozco ese lugar**_ _– dice Stark mientras observa –_ _ **¿y esto que es?**_

 _Tony pregunta y alza la mirada para ver hacia donde estaba el Sokoviano, pero Zemo no responde, así que Iron Man regresa su mirada a la pantalla. Tony mira con atención, Rogers voltea a verlo pero no hay sorpresa. Barnes quien estaba mirando el piso alza la mirada para ver al genio. Se puede oír el audio del video que están viendo, la voz de Howard resuena en el silencio. La cara de Tony empieza a perder color. La voz quebradiza de Maria se oye clara y fuerte. El castaño alza su mirada para ver al Sargento, los dos hombres se ven a los ojos, pero a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Stark, este ya se dio cuenta de que se trataba, no tarda en regresar sus ojos al monitor. Con el grito de su madre en el fondo, el cierra sus ojos momentáneamente los abre pero hay ira en su mirar así como dolor y miedo. Steve ve el monitor y después a Tony. El rubio tiene miedo y mira a su compañero fijamente, el billonario tomo un momento y se sira bruscamente hacia Barnes pero Rogers lo sujeta por el brazo._

 _ **-No, Tony**_ _– dice el rubio mientras mira fijamente al hombre de la armadura roja. Tony parece pensar un momento, para después ver detenidamente al icono americano._

 _ **-¿Lo sabias?**_ _– el castaño pregunta_

 _ **-No tenía idea que él había sido**_ _– le responde_

 _-_ _ **No me salgas con mentiras Rogers, ¿lo sabias?**_ _– vuelve a preguntar el playboy_

 _ **-Si**_ _– responde el súper soldado, el genio se suelta de su agarre, en su mirada hay dolor y traición pero también hay amargura. En su ira golpea al hombre vestido de azul, blanco y rojo. El casco de Iron Man se cierra sobre su cabeza y Barnes le apunta con un arma, usando un repulsor desarma al soldado con el brazo metálico, y entran en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Iron Man toma al soldado que sufría de lavados de cerebro y lo empuja lanzándolo al suelo, pisa una de sus manos mientras se arrodilla sobre él, apunta el repulsor a su cara pero Steve le lanza su escudo, desviando el ataque. Tony gira la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver al capitán mientras se pone de pie. Rogers se acerca usando el escudo para alejar al enfurecido hombre de su amigo._

 _Stark responde atacando al de ojos azules, este sale volando, cae de espaldas en el suelo y Tony lanza unos dispositivos desde su armadura, estos resultan ser unas esposas que se aferran a los pies de Rogers, restringiéndolo._

El Capitán en lugar de tratar de calmarlo, se unió a la batalla, para defender a Barnes, todo por Barnes, ni siquiera trato de razonar con Tony. Everett sabía que cuando alguien estaba en un estado de inestabilidad emocional como era claro que Tony lo estaba, se tenían que buscar la manera de calmarlos. Iron Man estaba emocionalmente comprometido, su juicio estaba impedido, no estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones (aunque era increíble que los dos súper soldados salieran vivos de Siberia, Iron Man era de armamento pesado al igual que War Machine). En la habitación donde estaban reunidos se podía oír las explosiones del video, mientras los presentes miran con una horripilante fascinación, Everett miro discretamente hacia donde estaba la joven Stark. El escalofrió que recorrió su espalda no pudo ser evitado, la joven veía todo sin ningún tipo de expresión, su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, sus ojos fríos y algo vacíos. Parecía una muñeca, bonita pero vacía, el hecho que estaba completamente inmóvil le perturbaba un poco. Él sabía lo que Tony Stark le hizo a los Diez Anillos, Stane (aunque SHIELD lo cubrió muy bien) y Killian, esperaba que Antonia no tomara el asunto en sus propias manos.

 _-_ _ **Sal de aquí**_ _– le dice Rogers a Barnes, su amigo Comando trato de huir por el techo, la imponente de Iron Man trata de seguirlo pero el Cap se dirige a él._

 _-_ _ **No fue su culpa Tony, Hidra controlaba su mente**_ _– le dice el rubio_

 _-_ _ **Muévete**_ _– le demanda el castaño mientas se eleva más y se impulsa hacia delante_

 _ **-¡Que no fue el!**_ _– insiste el Cap, agarra una de las piernas de Tony para evitar que llega a Bucky. Steve usa su escudo para dañar el propulsor de la bota, del pie que estaba sujetando. Es evidente por la forma inestable de propulsión que eleva a Iron Man. Tony logra soltarse y va por Bucky. Steve hace todo lo posible para evitarlo._

 _-_ _ **Seguirá en la pelea corre**_ _– le advierte el Capitán a su amigo del pasado._

 _Usando un cable, lo atora en el cuello de Tony para después saltar, jalando al genio consigo._

Armadura o no eso no se veía bien, ¿acaso Iron Man tenía algún soporte en el cuello que protegía a su piloto de estrangulamiento?

 _ **-Tony esto no cambiara lo que paso**_ _– dice Steve_

 _-_ _ **Ya es igual, asesino a mi mamá**_ _– le responde Tony_

La pelea continúa, esta aumenta en riesgos y brutalidad con el aumento de adrenalina de los participantes. Barnes se levanta tomando el escudo del capitán, y golpea la armadura por la parte de atrás. Esto hace que Stark deje al capitán y se enfoque en el otro soldado, mientras que Tony se pone de pie y ataca a Barnes, este último le regresa su escudo a su amigo y entre los dos se alternan entre usar sus puños y el escudo para atacar al Stark, es un claro dos contra uno. Y a Everett simplemente le duele de ver, ya se imaginaba lo que los tres debieron de haber sentido mientras eso ocurría.

El Sargento Barnes trata de arrancar el reactor, solo para que el reactor Arc reaccione destruyendo su brazo metálico. Esto parece poner al rubio en alerta pues se incorpora rápidamente, usando su escudo para cubrirse se lanza contra el billonario. Y Lo ataca sin compasión. Esto era malo, todo el mundo sabía que el escudo de Capitán América estaba hecho de Vibranium, parece que Stark había analizado el patrón de pelea de Rogers pues pudo detener su ataque después de un momento.

 _-_ _ **Es mi amigo**_ _– Rogers dice desde su lugar en el suelo_

 _-_ _ **Yo también lo era**_ _– le responde Tony para después golpearlo. El genio lanza a un lado a Rogers –_ _ **quédate ahí, última advertencia.**_

 _Steve se pone de pie y se coloca en posición de ataque_

 _-_ _ **Haría esto todo el día**_ _– le responde a lo cual Tony apunta pero Bucky lo toma de un pie, el genio voltea y lo patea, Steve usa el momento en el cual Tony le dio la espalda para levantarlo del suelo. Iron Man trata de soltarse pero Rogers lo lanza al suelo, la cabeza de Tony se golpea contra una de las columnas y Steve no tarda en ponerse sobre él. Lo golpea un par de veces y luego toma su escudo, lo usa para romper el casco de Iron Man. El rostro de Tony está cubierto de sangre y hay miedo en sus ojos. Steve alza el escudo una última vez, lo alza sobre su cabeza tomando fuerza e impulso para dejarlo caer, Tony trata de levantar los brazos pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. El escudo de vibranium se clava en su cuello, Steve esta segado por la ira, se recarga momentáneamente sobre el escudo, y después se deja caer a un lado del cadáver del genio, se levanta y toma el escudo. El reactor Arc, que representaba el corazón de Iron Man se apaga, el vidrio esta agrietado de donde Bucky había ejercido presión para arrancarlo. Rogers camina hacia donde estaba Barnes en el suelo, le da la mano y lo levanta, juntos abandonan el bunker Siberiano sin mirar atrás._

Es irónico, porque hasta hace un momento el reactor a un brillaba, con la muerte de Stark, el reactor se apagó. Es como si Iron Man entendiera la muerte de su creador y con esta el ya no era necesitado, había cumplido su función. Esa era un mal augurio. Esto prácticamente aclaraba los dichos de Tony diciendo que él era Iron Man, que él y la armadura eran uno. Se podía decir que con la muerte de Stark vendría la muerte de Iron Man pues solo Stark sabía cómo funcionaba la armadura, pero eso era cuando se desconocía la existencia de Antonia, ella debería de saber y conocer íntimamente a Iron Man, era posible que ella pudiera decidir el futuro de Iron Man. Everett esperaba que ella lo decidiera pronto, pues el mundo aun necesitaba a Iron Man.

Al terminar había un silencio de ultratumba, ninguno decía nada, muchos tenían expresión de horror en sus rostros y otros se tapaban la boca con sus manos horrorizados por lo que acababan de ver, incluso había algunos que estaban completamente pálidos, no podían creer la brutalidad de la pelea entre Iron Man y los dos súper soldados, Stark era un genio en lo que se decía era el desarrollo de armas y Iron Man tenía las mejores, eso era más que natural, después de todo la armadura había sido usada para luchar contra los Chitauri y Iron Man _por su cuenta_ pudo contener la invasión por un par de minutos y la batalla con los drones de Hammer también había demostrado el poder destructivo de Iron Man.

Muchos volteaban a ver a Antonia, pero ella seguía viendo todo con una cara impasible. Los Ex-Vengadores ya no podían hacerle daño, ellos ahora se enfrentarían a todo el poder Stark y ella los enfrentaría sin compasión, ellos decían que Tony Stark no era un héroe y lo trataban como un villano, Antonia Stark los destruiría sin misericordia (era una decisión difícil, perdonarlos o dejar que se pudrieran en prisión, mejor dejarlos en prisión y no tomar riesgos innecesarios). Pero ahora tendría que adelantar su conferencia de prensa para anunciar el funeral, y el posible futuro de las Industrias Stark.

Zemo supo lo que hizo, pero ella era una Stark así que usaría la situación a su favor, con el mundo entero apoyándola tenia mejores opciones, más posibilidades. El mundo la defendería de los Ex-Vengadores y ella protegería al mundo de ellos así como de cualquier amenaza que viniera. Este tan solo era el inicio, los seguidores de Rogers se echaron la soga al cuello, tal vez al único al que le mostraría compasión seria a Lang ya que su situación era la misma que Peter, eso y el hecho que el hombre parecía ser un idiota que no pensaba las cosas bien, porque de seguro su mala opinión de los Stark solo podía provenir de Hank Pym.

Ya tenía algunos planes relacionados a Lang, y si tenía suerte pondría de su lado a Hope Van Dyne, eso le ardería al viejo Pym, pero si usaba sus cartas bien, tal vez podría poner al viejo de su parte. Sabía admitir que el viejo Pym era listo y tenía recursos y si lograba su objetivo tendría su apoyo, inteligencia y recursos, lo mismo con Shuri. En la zona de Wakanda la pantalla donde estaba conectada la video llamada de la Princesa Shuri, se le puede ver pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus dos manos tapándose la boca, sus ojos están húmedos y su respiración estaba agitada. Antonia la ve y regresa su mirada al frente, y no ve como la princesa la mira para después regresar a ver el video, al parecer el técnico lo volvió a poner y el sonido de metal golpeando metal se oía obscenamente fuerte en la silenciosa habitación, de vez en cuando se escuchaba a alguien lloriquear. Antonia ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la princesa, pues solo había un lugar donde los traidores pudieran estar y ese lugar era Wakanda.

También ya se imaginaba lo que la mayoría de los presentes estarían pensando, que acababa de ver la forma en la que sus abuelos habían sido asesinados para después ver como su padre había sido asesinado de igual manera a sangre fría por lo que se consideraba un amigo y compañero. Esto se volvería un verdadero infierno en las cortes, cuando los otros fueran arrestados y sentenciados, esto crearía obstáculos ya que muchos se dejarían llevar por sus emociones y conseguir un juez y juzgado imparcial sería casi imposible. Pensar en ello le provocaba dolor de cabeza, será mejor dejar ese asunto para después, para cuando fueran arrestados de verdad. ¿Pero qué hacer con ellos? ¿Dejarlos ayudar contra Thanos, o lidiar ella sola con ese asunto? Esa era la cuestión, podía confiar en ellos para pelear y proteger al mundo, pero no podía confiar en ellos para cuidarle la espalda, Natasha se lo había dicho después de todo.

Por el momento tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar a Barnes, no por amabilidad sino para darle a Rogers donde le doliese. Después de todo, había sido Rogers quien asesino a su "padre" estando consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que los crímenes de Barnes durante su tiempo como el Soldado de Invierno habían sido bajo control mental. Solo tenía que arreglar el caso para que le perdonaran lo de Bucarest, el aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle y su escape de contención del edificio de la ONU en Berlin. Para eso iba a necesitar la ayuda de la Princesa Shuri, pero eso podía esperar. La conferencia de prensa tenía que ser primero.

* * *

N/A: ¡Al fin ya hemos terminado con el mundo se entera! Lo que sigue es la conferencia de prensa


	8. Chapter 7: Conferencia de prensa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Antonia decide hacer una conferencia de prensa de manera inmediata, Pepper ayuda, Christine Everhart está ahí, Scott toma una decisión, Ancestral reflexiona sobre lo que se avecina, Natasha reflexiona sobre su decisión, y Sharon esta confundida.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 7: Conferencia de prensa

Natasha como espía había visto muchas cosas, hecho otras más, experimentado cosas que no se deberían pero logro salir, sobrevivió a todo eso, a su pasado. Ella se enorgullecía de su habilidad de leer a las personas. Sin embargo Tony era difícil de leer, era el único que se podía burlar de ella, no solo eso sino que muy en el fondo, ella le resentía. Tony quien lo tenía todo, dinero, poder, respeto (algo raro en sí, ya que el hombre para ser considerado un genio, era un completo idiota, pero muchos lo respetaban y lo admiraban), era arrogante, egocentrista, narcisista, un civil sin experiencia en contraste con ella y su vida de espionaje, no había manera en que el fuera mejor que ella, y sin embargo lo era, ella no podía leerlo, no lo entendía y eso la molestaba mucho. Él la hacía sentir insignificante y por eso ella trataba de hacerlo sentir de la manera en que él la hacía sentir. Era muy diferente a la sensación de aceptación que Steve le daba, que ella era importante, una persona mejor, que podía hacer una diferencia y borrar algunos de sus números rojos.

Por eso no lo dudo en su elección, entre Tony y Steve, ella elegiría a Steve, le gustaba pensar que eran amigos después de lo que pasaron juntos durante los eventos de DC, muy a diferencia de lo que paso con Tony cuando estaba infiltrada en su compañía. Cuando ella dejo ir a Steve y Bucky en el aeropuerto sabía que no había marcha atrás, Stark no se lo perdonaría, él tenía la tendencia de no hacerlo, Stane, los Diez Anillos, AIM y el Mandarín eran algunas evidencias. Con la ayuda de Sharon, buscaron donde se encontraban los que habían sido arrestados, Steve no dejaría a los otros atrás, Steve era un soldado, los Convenios de Ginebra eran muy bien conocidos incluso durante los años cuarenta, talvez no la Cuarta Convención ya que esta se realizó durante 1949, pero Steve vivía el dicho de "no persona se queda atrás", ese fue su motivo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial a rescatar a la división 107.

Cuando Steve llamo, ellas ya estaban listas para ayudar. Natasha desconocía del estado de Stark y no le dio importancia (el hombre sobrevivió cautiverio por tres meses y se las ingenió para escapar), al igual que los otros. Steve había dicho que el genio se encontraba bien por lo cual no había que preocuparse, los otros no se lo tomaron bien cuando supieron que Stark lo había atacado a él y a Bucky, la verdad no le sorprendía después de todo, Stark la había amenazado. Pobre Sam se sentía tan mal por haber confiado en Tony. El viaje a Wakanda había sido con las voces de los otros quejándose de Iron Man mientras que ella veía todo en silencio. Esperaba que Laura y los niños estuvieran bien, y que Stark no los lastimara ni los arrastrara a cualquier tipo de venganza que se le ocurriera, eso destrozaría a Clint y le dolería a ella, Laura y los niños eran importantes para ella, pues la mujer de Clint la había aceptado y dado un hogar a pesar de su turbio pasado.

Wakanda era un lugar hermoso, lo único que lo arruinaba era el hecho que las Dora Milaje la miraban de forma asesina, no había duda que le querían dar una paliza por lo que le hizo a T'Challa en el aeropuerto. Las guardianas de Wakanda no estaban felices con su presencia, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, ella estaba ahí por invitación del nuevo rey. Se sentía mal por Steve, acababa de recuperar a su amigo, solo para volver a perderlo a la crio-génesis, ambos soldados habían pasado por tanto, merecían un poco de felicidad. Ella estaría para él porque eran amigos, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese, lo apoyaría. El hecho que Clint estuviera ahí, la hacía sentir mejor, su viejo amigo y compañero estaba ahí con ella. Ellos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, Clint quien había sido el primero en darle una oportunidad, en creer que ella podía ser una buena persona, su sola presencia le reconfortaba, le recordaba que su pasado no la alcanzaría, que ella tenía amigos y compañeros que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Esperaba que los Acuerdos de Sokovia se derrumbase pronto, pues el Coronel Rhodes estaba discapacitado, T'Challa los estaba ocultando, ella estaba con Steve, dudaba que las personas fueran a confiar en Visión ya que él era la razón de la herida del coronel, Spider Man era un misterio y Stark… en Stark no se podía confiar. Thor estaba en Asgard desde que terminaron los eventos de Sokovia, pero Thor era como Steve así que era razonable que el Asgardiano apoyara a Steve en este caso y Bruce estaba desaparecido, pero ella sabía que no apoyaría a los acuerdos. No había manera que Bruce se dejara usar como un arma y mucho menos que se dejara someter ante la voluntad de Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, no después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir a causa de esta y su eterna persecución por el Hulk.

* * *

Sharon siembre había resentido el hecho que su tía Peggy le pusiera más atención a Stark que a ella. Que Stark tuviera todo en bandeja de plata. Para ella fue una decisión difícil la que tuvo que tomar, su trabajo o Steve, ella termino por escoger a Steve. Cuando Romanoff la contacto para ayudar al Cap en la búsqueda de la prisión donde estaban los miembros de su equipo, ella se alisto de manera inmediata y usando todos sus conocimientos como la Agente 13, los ayudo a encontrar la Raft. Entre las habilidades de jaqueo de Natasha, las dos fueron capaces de ayudarle a Steve a entrar sin problemas. El hacer equipo con la famosa Viuda Negra había sido un bono.

Steve había dicho que el genio se encontraba bien por lo cual no había que preocuparse, los otros no se lo tomaron bien cuando supieron que Stark lo había atacado a él y a Bucky, la verdad no le sorprendía después de todo, su tía le había dicho como era Howard Stark y lo que ella ya conocía de Tony, no daban una buena imagen de la familia Stark, pues predecir el resultado no eran tan difícil. Los Starks eran arrogantes, buscaban siempre salirse con las suyas sin tomar en cuenta a quienes tuvieran que pisar. Sabia admitir que su relación con la rusa era algo tensa, la pelirroja estaba muy cerca de Steve para su gusto y la verdad no quería competir con ella por la atención del capitán, ya tenía suficiente con la larga presencia de su tía, pero no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por Steve, ¿era algo pasajero? ¿Era amor? No importaba al final, ella no quería ser un remplazo de su tía Peggy. El beso que ella compartió con el viejo amor de su tía la confundía. Ella había sido una agente de SHIELD, sabia ser profesional.

Wakanda resulto no ser lo que esperaba, pero aun así era un lugar hermoso, con Bucky de regreso en el hielo, eso le daba más tiempo para pasar con Steve y ponerle orden a sus sentimientos. El problema era que los otros se la pasan quejándose y maldiciendo a Tony, esperaba que los otros se calmaran pronto, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo su paciencia duraría. Barton era realmente molesto y Natasha era la única a la cual le ponía atención, y Maximoff la sacaba de quicio con su cara de borrego a medio morir. Aunque su rencor por Stark era impresionante, entre ella y Clint eran los más ruidosos. Lang al principio se les unía para intercambiar historias sobre la maldad que representaba Tony pero después se calmó y Sam era muy tranquilo. Ya entendía porque le agradaba a Steve.

* * *

El Ojo de Agamotto se había abierto dejando relucir el verde brillo de la Gema del Tiempo para después cerrarse nuevamente por cuenta propia. Ancestral había estado presente por tal acontecimiento, tal evento había ocurrido al mismo tiempo que se había calculado la muerte de Tony Stark, la Gema le había mostrado la muerte de Stark y la verdad no sabía lo que significaba. Ella no podía ver el futuro de Tony Stark, solo sus posibilidades y en ninguna de ellas había visto su muerte en un conflicto interno, todas las posibilidades llevaban a un mismo punto crucial en el tiempo, el enfrentamiento entre Anthony Stark y Thanos (lo que le sorprendía porque ella no podía ver más allá de su propia muerte, pero el enfrentamiento entre Thanos y Stark era algo que la gema le mostraba a pesar de estar después de su muerte), esa era una de las razones por la cual no se preocupaba, porque sabía que había alguien esperando a Thanos y que le haría frente. Esto era un problema ahora, Stark ya no estaba para su enfrentamiento contra el Titán Loco.

El brillo de la Gema del Tiempo había sido una advertencia, ella sabía que no sobreviviría para ver tal encuentro, pues su muerte estaba marcada. Ella moriría a manos de los seguidores de Dormmamu, y con su muerte las puertas del Hechicero Supremo se abrirían para Stephen Strange, incluso si este no creyera en la magia actualmente, pronto su vida tomaría un giro inesperado que lo llevaría hasta ella. Eso esperaba, pues con la muerte de Stark las cosas cambiarían, se había desarrollado un tipo de arruga en la línea del tiempo, solo esperaba que la Tierra saliera completa de este nuevo conflicto. Esperaba que Strange fuera a ella, la Tierra lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde entonces, y Ancestral se encontraba nuevamente en la recamara donde reposaba el ojo. El ojo la llamaba, mostrándole algo nuevo, era Iron Man, y con él había una joven tomándole la mano, Ancestral no podía ver bien a la joven solo que ella era cercana a la armadura, no podía ver más detalles. No podía ver el pasado ni futuro de la joven mujer. Si la Gema del Tiempo le mostraba eso, era porque esa chica era importante. Aun no sabía cómo, pero el tiempo lo diría. Tenía que mantenerse alerta, pronto Kaecilius lograría entender el ritual que robo. Estaba nerviosa, la muerte de Anthony Stark dejaba muchas dudas y también dejaba al mundo desprotegido de las amenazas físicas y pronto ella lo dejaría desprotegido contra las amenazas místicas. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa joven mujer.

* * *

Virginia "Pepper" Potts era una mujer a la cual le habían experimentado, había lidiado con Tony por años y había sido testigo de muchas cosa. Pero eso no le ayudaba a aceptar el hecho que Tony estaba muerto. No negaba el hecho que lo amaba, pero después de lo que Killian le hizo, los eventos de Sokovia, el estrés de manejar las Industrias Stark y los malos hábitos de Tony, ella necesitaba un descanso. El romper con Tony fue difícil, esperaba que Tony fuera capaz de elegirla a ella sobre Iron Man, pero no fue así, ya no sería así, Tony estaba muerto, yo no podía tomar decisiones. Ella creía saberlo todo sobre Tony, pero le Antonia mostraba que no era cierto.

Ella había estado cerca de Tony por años y nunca le menciono el tener una hija, ella nunca la había visto con anterioridad, y de no ser por el hecho que la joven tenía una copia de Jarvis, no lo hubiera creído, más bien pensaría que era una caza fortunas, buscando el dinero de Tony en esos momentos difíciles. Antonia se parecía mucho a Tony, no solo en su apariencia, sino también es la forma en la que se comportaba, su manera de actuar, de hablar, de moverse, era como ver a Tony otra vez. Era difícil interactuar con ella cuando le recordaba tanto a Tony, pero tenía que hacerlo, Antonia era la nueva dueña de las Industrias Stark y la nueva cabeza del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, mientras que ella era la CEO de la compañía. Aún tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer, ella había estado ocupada manejando la compañía mientras que Antonia con ayudar a Rhodes y emendar los Acuerdos.

* * *

Christine Everhart veía todo con atención desde su lugar con los otros reporteros, Potts estaba por comenzar la conferencia que convoco, con ella estaba la joven que se parecía a Tony, esa debería de ser su hija si no se equivocaba. Mientras que Potts usaba un traje negro de falda, con una blusa gris, su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta y tacones negros, la joven usaba un traje de pantalón negro con una blusa azul marino, lentes de sol negros y su cabello suelto y zapatos de tacones anchos.

-Buenas noches y gracias por venir – inicia Pepper – sé que muchos de ustedes se están preguntando ¿qué es lo que realmente está pasando? ¿Si lo que la página de Internet que apareció no hace mucho es cierto? ¿Cuál será el futuro de las Industrias Stark? ¿Qué pasara con Los Vengadores? ¿Qué pasara con los Acuerdos de Sokovia?

La pelirroja toma una pausa y ve a todos los reunidos

-La verdad es que Tony Stark está muerto y lo que página web muestra es cierto – ella ni siquiera ha terminado cuando los reporteros empiezan a alborotarse, tiene que terminar su oración sobre ellos. – Conmigo se encuentra Antonia Stark, hija única de Tony Stark y una de las personas que estaba presente durante la misión de rescate que se llevó a cabo en Siberia pera la recuperación de Iron Man.

-Buenas noches – saluda Antonia – para empezar, las Industrias Stark continuaran como están, siendo una empresa enfocada en el desarrollo de tecnología y actualmente veremos si podemos avanzar tecnología médica, un ejemplo serían los brazaletes que le permiten al Coronel Rhodes caminar nuevamente, así como el desarrollo de prótesis. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia serán enmendados y la Iniciativa Los Vengadores tendrá nuevos miembros. Por ahora el equipo consiste de War Machine, con el Coronel Rhodes como su piloto y Visión. Actualmente Spider Man está en la reserva hasta que tenga más entrenamiento con el equipo, y experiencia. Yo personalmente me uniré como Iron Man, para tratar de llenar el vacío que quedo con la muerte de mi padre, porque el mundo no está seguro.

Ella va al punto y los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, esta reacción era casi la misma a la cual se revelo como Iron Man la primera vez.

-Por favor traten de mantener la calma, sus preguntas serán respondidas, pero con calma y una a la vez – les pide Pepper, a lo cual los reporteros hacen caso, esto era muy importante como para dejar que Potts los echará a la calle sin responder a las preguntas que tenían.

Antonia sabía que la conferencia de prensa estaba siendo transmitida en vivo, aun le sorprendía ver a varios reporteros internacionales se hayan reunido tan rápido, considerando que la conferencia había sido convocada ese mismo día. Entre la multitud pudo distinguir a Christine Everhart, sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Christine haría un reportaje profundo, la reportera tenía una buena reputación y le agradaba, de no ser por ella, no hubiera descubierto lo de Gulmira hasta que fuera muy tarde.

-En estos momentos hay posibles candidatos considerados para los Vengadores, sin embargo debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido con la muerte de muchos civiles, daños a la propiedad, la muerte de mi padre, los detalles y enmendación de los acuerdos, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de acercarnos con una propuesta a dichos candidatos. También un mayor cambio tiene que ser requeridos en los Acuerdos de Sokovia ya que estos no tienen ningún artículo para jóvenes menores de edad que se encuentran con habilidades que quieran ayudar. Por eso una Academia será construida para ayudar a dichos jóvenes aprender a controlar sus habilidades sin que causen daños a otros o así mismos. La Legión de Hierro será usada como apoyo y búsqueda y rescate. También las Industrias Stark con la Fundación Maria Stark se hará cargo de dar ayuda en lo que las otras fundaciones estén establecidas, tales como La Fundación Tony Stark, la Fundación Alma de Hierro, la Fundación Voluntad de Hierro, la fundación Howard Stark, Las fundación Iron Man y Iron Legion. Lo se esto suena completamente narcisista y egocentrista, pero es en honor a la memoria de mi padre así que tengo derecho en mi opinión. Dichas fundaciones serán para dar apoyo a víctimas de violencia doméstica, para personas que han sufrido por las acciones de los Vengadores, víctimas de desastre naturales, para los veteranos de guerra, personas con discapacidades entre otros. La fundación Septiembre se agrandara para incluir el apoyo a todos los estudiantes de bajos recursos ya sean de primaria o a nivel universitario así como en convertirla en una fundación que de apoyo a las jóvenes mentes alrededor del mundo. – Antonia dice mientras ve a los reporteros

-El funeral de Tony Stark se llevara a cabo la próxima semana, debido a las investigaciones al caso de homicidio. Hemos decidido televisar el funeral para evitar que las personas se amontonen, y resulten heridas. Por ahora las personas que asistirán serán los amigos y familia de Tony, y los reporteros que se harán cargo te transmitir el funeral – dice Pepper – creo que eso es lo más importante por ahora así que responderemos a algunas preguntas que tengan.

Los reporteros no se hicieron a esperar, todos levantaron sus manos, Pepper escogió a uno y los otros se prepararon para tomar notas

-Señorita Stark, ¿Por qué desconocíamos de su existencia hasta ahora? – pregunto

-La verdad es que mi padre no quería que creciera de la misma forma en que lo hizo el, con la prensa siguiendo cada paso que daba, tampoco quería que tuviera múltiples intentos de secuestro, ya sea por dinero o por armas, venganza o alguna otra razón El que sigue. – con eso inicio el trabajo en equipo entre las dos mujeres una escogiendo a los reporteros y la otra contestando las preguntas.

-¿Qué edad tiene Señorita Stark? – otro reportero pregunto

-Tengo 17, y lo sé, la ironía no está perdida en mí. Mi padre tenía 17 cuando sus padres fueron asesinados y ahora la historia se repite conmigo.

-¿Señorita Stark, está usted capacitada para ocupar el lugar que su padre dejo en el mundo? – otra pregunta

-Si lo estoy, tengo los mismos doctorados que mi padre, en mecánica, ingeniería, ingeniería eléctrica así como uno en física termonuclear. – hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Christine fuera la primera en levantar la mano.

-¿Qué piensa hacer en respecto a los Ex Vengadores? Y ¿sabe dónde se encuentran actualmente? – la rubia reportera pregunto

-No, no sabemos dónde están con exactitud. El que hacer con ellos, seria arrestarlos para que se enfrenten a las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque actualmente hay familias que han perdido a uno o más miembros de sus familias en los eventos que han pasado desde el bombardeo en la ONU. Tienen que responder por sus crímenes. Y esas familias merecen justicia.

-¿Piensas buscarlos personalmente? – se oye a alguien preguntar

-No, porque no confió en mi misma en estos momentos ya que el dolor de mi duelo está muy fresco, sin embargo si soy necesitada, no dudare en ayudar. Esto no se trata sobre mí, sino lo que el mundo quiere y requiere. Rogers y su grupo se enfrentaran a la justicia a través de las cortes mi dolor no me deja olvidar eso. Por favor levanten la mano para hacer esto de forma organizada

-No habrá nada de venganza personal, solo el que sean arrestados y esperar sus juicios para ser sentenciados, ¿Qué pasara si escapan nuevamente? – Christine pregunta nuevamente hablando mientras tiene su mano levantada

-Sé que estás haciendo referencia a ese icónico mensaje que mi padre le dio al Mandarín en televisión en vivo, pero no, no habrá venganza personal, como ya había mencionado antes esto no se trata sobre mí, hay numerosas familias que también buscan justicia y la mejor forma de hacerlo, es dejar que sean sentenciados durante un juicio. Unidades de contención estan disponibles tanto en el Complejo Los Vengadores así como en la Torre Stark, diseñadas por el Dr. Banner, y si pienso renombrar la Torre. Por favor esperen a ser llamados

-¿Es cierto que el nuevo rey de Wakanda fue quien arresto a Zemo, dando como entendido que se encontraba en Siberia durante el asesinato de Tony Stark? – un reportero escogido por Pepper pregunto.

-Yo desconozco de eso, así que no puedo decir algo al respecto – dijo como si nada a pesar de saber que era mentira

-¿Wanda Maximoff era realmente una voluntaria de Hidra? ¿Y la responsable tanto de Ultron como la estampida del Hulk en Johannesburgo, y la razón por la cual tanto el Dr. Banner como el Dr. Stark dejaron al equipo? – una reportera lanzo lo más rápido que pudo sus preguntas

-Toma un respiro, con calma. Si Wanda era voluntaria de Hidra, su razón para unirse fue el deseo de venganza contra mi…mi padre, si Wanda uso su poder para darle un tipo de visión a mi padre que llevo a la creación de Ultron, pero no, ni mi padre ni el Dr. Banner crearon a Ultron, en cierta forma, verán cuando Ultron fue activado, todavía no estaba listo, la interface, no estaba completa por lo que no había manera en la cual Ultron despertara, al menos que ya hubiera algo presente en el cetro que infiltro el código destinado a Ultron. De lo contrario Ultron no sería el robot asesino que todos conocimos. Y finalmente sí y no. Mi padre dejo el equipo por Wanda, por su sentimiento de culpa a lo que Ultron hizo, porque se sentía responsable por los eventos de Sokovia y para organizar su vida personal. El Dr. Banner se retiró por razones similares, por lo que le hizo Wanda, pero también lo que le hizo Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra lo forzó a transformarse en contra de su voluntad algo que el Dr. Banner no estaba feliz. Sus transformaciones son voluntarias, y el hecho que la rusa lo forzara quebranto la confianza que había en ellos. Y también Ultron fue una de las razones por la cual se retiró.

-No se ve muy triste por la muerte de su padre, ¿ustedes se llevaban bien o había tensión como la famosa tensión que hasta hace poco había entre Henry "Hank" Pym y su hija Hope Van Dyne? – la pregunta le pareció inapropiada pero aun así la respondió, si su voz era más fría y cortante que antes, no la podían culpar, los otros se encogieron un poco al escuchar la pregunta, y el reportero se dio cuenta que su pregunta era algo inapropiada y fuera de lugar, pero ya no podía retractarse.

-Hay un dicho en la familia Stark que dice "los hombres Stark están hechos de hierro", ya tendré tiempo de llorar en privado, de sufrir mi dolor a puertas cerradas, solo porque no estoy llorando en público no significa que no me duela. Y no, no había tensión entre nosotros porque yo entendía muy bien que su deber como Iron Man era importante, trabajábamos juntos en privado, convivíamos juntos y la verdad no me quejo de nuestra relación, mi padre fue mi única figura parental, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, así que mi padre fue quien me crio, me duele su muerte, pero eso no me detendrá, no dejare que su trabajo y su esfuerzo por crear un mundo mejor sean para nada, que no sean en vano. No dejare que su legado sea olvidado, tengo que ser fuerte por él y por mí. Eso es todo. – dijo de manera fría, se alejó del pódium donde estaba dejándoles saber que ya no respondería a más preguntas.

-Sé que todavía tienen muchas preguntas pero lo dejaremos por hoy, estén atentos al reporte oficial que el departamento de relaciones públicas dejara a conocer a través del sitio oficial de las Industrias Stark y estén atentos al funeral de Tony Stark. – Finalizo Pepper y Antonia y ella dejaron la habitación.

* * *

Christine ya había iniciado las líneas de guía para sus reportajes, solo tenía que saber cómo utilizar la información, así como dar un buen reportaje televisivo. La WHiH World News iba a estar muy feliz, ya había contactado a los Doctores Wu y Cho y pronto los entrevistaría, esto iba a ser bueno, porque no se creía el hecho que Antonia no quisiera venganza, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser y de sus instintos como reportera. Talvez no fuese evidente pero la venganza estaría ahí, de manera oculta.

* * *

Era difícil pensar y sentir con claridad, Scott estaba completamente aterrado. Cuando acepto ayudar al Capitán América, había sido para ayudarlo a salvar al mundo de una amenaza (porque cinco Soldados del Invierno sonaba bastante mal), no para que este asesinara a un compañero. Porque a pesar de todo lo malo que Hank le había dicho sobre los Starks, Tony no se merecía morir. Activando el agrandamiento del traje de Ant-Man, para regresar a su tamaño original, dejo que los ocupantes de la habitación lo viesen. La Princesa Shuri no estaba feliz de verlo y la verdad no la culpaba, había utilizado el traje para entrar a la habitación (estaba perdido, y buscaba noticias), pero en su defensa solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando, las Dora Milaje le apuntaban con sus lanzas mientras lo rodeaban. Romanoff y Carter no habían repuesto sus preguntas y la verdad Wanda lo asustaba más de lo que era razonable. También ya se estaba cansando de escuchar como los otros maldecían a Stark sin parar.

No había sido su intensión permanecer oculto, pero la conferencia de prensa que Potts había convocado había llamado su atención así que decidió verla, quería saber que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior, desde que llegaron a Wakanda no tenían noticias de lo que pasaba afuera del país. Ellos no tenían acceso a Internet, ni a ningún tipo de noticias, quería saber el estado de los acuerdos y cuando estos terminarían, quería volver a casa, de ver a Cassie. Lo único que sabía era que iban a ser trasladados dentro de poco, al parecer no podían quedarse en el palacio, serían llevados a una zona rural poca habitada para que no fueran descubierto y su asilo puesto en peligro. No se esperó lo que se dio a conocer, él no tenía conocimiento de la página de la cual se hablaba en la tele, ni que Tony tuviera una hija, ya en su tamaño real, miro a la princesa y a sus guardias.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Stark…Tony está muerto? – pregunto con voz temblosa, la princesa lo veía como si fuera un completo idiota

-Si – le respondió de manera fría. Scott sentía que el suelo se desvanecía, era un criminal, había ayudado a un asesino, Cassie estaría tan decepcionada y Maggy… Maggy no le dejaría ver a Cassie por el resto de su vida. Una hija había perdido a su padre, y había sido quien descubrió el cadáver si lo que dijo Potts era cierto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso de la página de Internet de la que se habla? – le pregunta

-Se trata de una acumulación de reportes de Shield, Hidra y unos videos sobre Los Vengadores – Shuri le dice

-¿Cree que pueda verlo? Esto no es lo que esperaba cuando decidí ayudar al Cap

-Por qué no, espera – la joven dice después se dirige a una de sus guardias hablándole en su idioma natal, la Dora sale y regresa con una tableta, se la da a la princesa. La princesa parece buscar algo para después levantar su mirada y mira fijamente a Scott, le da la tableta mientras le habla nuevamente – tienes suerte que lo único que tú causaste fue daños a la propiedad en el aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle y no muertes, pero también escapaste de donde estabas contenido.

Scott la toma y se pone a leer los informes, con cada informe leído su rostro pierde color, cuando termina de leerlos todos, se sienta en el piso y se recarga sobre una pared. Toma un gran suspiro y regresa su atención a la tableta que le habían dado, esta vez para ver los videos. La princesa mira impasible desde su lugar en un cómodo sillón. Cuando termina hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El Cap había dicho que Stark estaba bien cuando lo dejo en Siberia. – dice sin ánimos

-Pues les mintió como le mintió al Dr. Stark. – la joven Wakandiana le responde

-Stark no merecía la forma en que murió, de la manera en que lo hizo, traicionado y solo. Yo…Yo… yo quiero entregarme, no quiero que esto…yo tengo una hija, quiero volver a verla aunque sea por el cristal de una prisión – dice Scott entre sollozos

-Tal vez esto te reduzca cualquier sentencia que te den, pero esto no cambia el hecho que Tony Stark esté muerto. Te daré una copia de los Acuerdos de Sokovia para que entiendas la verdad sobre estos, mi padre ayudo a crearlos, y ahora está muerto al igual que Stark, al buen capitán no parece importarle mi dolor, se burla de los acuerdos por los cuales mi padre trabajo, T'Challa no los hubiera firmado si fueran tan malos como Rogers dice que son, mi padre no los haría de esa forma cuando T'Challa cae bajo los términos de los acuerdos. Esta "Guerra Civil" no fue por los acuerdo – la princesa le dice y Scott solo asienta

-¿No cree que deberíamos informales a los otros? – pregunta el americano

-No los detendré si buscan información, pero no los ayudare, si les informo de la muerte del Dr. Stark hay posibilidades de que no me crean y la verdad no me pienso arriesgar, si Rogers fue capaz de decapitar al Tony cuando se suponía que eran amigos y compañeros, no quiero saber que le hará a un desconocido, pero ya sabemos lo que hará, las personas muertas en Bucarest son testigo de eso. Por el momento te mantendremos confinado en un lugar aparte, no nos vamos a arriesgar con tu seguridad. Pronto te trasladaremos a América para que se decida que se va a hacer contigo. Mientras reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho. – le aconseja Shuri,

Scott mira con tristeza y asiente, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Solo esperaba que Maggy y Jim lo perdonaran y lo dejaran volver a ver a Cassie, sabía que había hecho una estupidez, pero realmente creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Esperaba que Hank y Hope perdonaran su idiotez. Hope ha de estar furiosa con él, se fue sin decir nada, ni un aviso a advertencia.

N/A: Scott se entera y pronto los otros de Team Cap lo harán también, Shuri no está feliz con T'Challa. Espero que la conferencia de prensa me haya salido bien.


	9. Chapter 8: Reacciones I parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Anaaquino: La razón por la cual T'Challa aún no se entera es porque ha estado ocupado, además los eventos de "el mundo se entera" y "la conferencia de prensa" son el mismo día, los eventos de "el mundo se entera" ocurren durante la mayor parte de la mañana, mientras que la conferencia es en la noche, él se está preparando para ir de regreso a Wakanda, es por eso que Shuri se estaba haciendo cargo de asistir a la reunión convocada por la ONU, vía vídeo llamada (pobre Shuri ese día no durmió mucho).

Recuerda que después de dejar Europa T'Challa se desvía y se encuentra con Nakia, por lo que no ha estado poniendo atención a lo que está pasando. Antonia, Pepper y las Industrias Stark no habían revelado el hecho que Tony estaba muerto y la ONU lo estaban manteniendo en silencio en lo que se llevaban a cabo las investigaciones así como la autopsia. Zemo revelo todo antes que Las Industrias Stark dieran el informe oficial.

Airin: La razón por la cual Antonia, es porque escogí la variante italiana, fue una larga decisión entre las variaciones: Antonia, Antonella, Antonette, Antonieta, Antanas, Antía, Antonina, Antoinette, Antoine, Antona, Antulla, Antoniña, Andone, Antxone, Antolina, Antar, Antara, Antanina, Anta, Antonie, Antonica, Antoniya, Tonechka, Tonka y si tienes razón, es él :)

Línea de tiempo según yo:

Dia 0 [(Junio 10) basados según la línea oficial del MCU]: Tony muere en Siberia, Zemo es arrestado por T'Challa, Romanoff y Carter tienen la locación de la Raft y Rogers rescata a sus compañeros de prisión (le manda su carta de disculpa a Tony en lo que esperan a que T'Challa termine sus asuntos en el Centro de Anti-Terrorismo en Berlin), Antonia despierta y regresa a Siberia a recuperar el cadáver, se presenta con Visión en la ONU donde se introduce, se empiezan las discusiones para la enmendación de los acuerdos, T'Challa se encuentra con Rogers y se dirigen a Wakanda (Rogers en el Quinjet robado con los otros y T'Challa en su vehículo propio). Antonia empieza el diseño para los brazaletes de Rhodes, y le informa a Pepper de la muerte de Tony. (Capítulos 0-3)

Día 1 (Junio 11): Antonia mueve a un lugar seguro a los Barton y Paxton-Lang, y trabaja sin parar en los brazaletes. La ONU se reúne en Nueva York para hablar de los Acuerdos. Bucky decide regresar al hielo y T'Challa sale de Wakanda.

Día 2 (Junio 12): Peter regresa a Nueva York, Antonia se presenta con él y le da las "malas" noticias y su número de teléfono, Rhodes es trasladado de Alemania a Estados Unidos al complejo de los Vengadores, la Dra. Cho le da una revisión usando la "Cradle" para acelerar su recuperación, se inicia la rehabilitación del Coronel y los brazaletes empiezan a ser usados, Antonia recibe la carta de Rogers. La ONU se reúne de nuevo, y visita a Cassie Lang.

Día 3 (Junio 13): Una página de Internet aparece con información de SHIELD, Hidra y los Vengadores, Shuri no está feliz con la presencia de los "Rouge" y empieza planes para trasladarlos (noche en Wakanda, día en Nueva York), La ONU se reúne para discutir los Acuerdos y el escape de los Ex Vengadores, Peter descubre la página y le informa a Antonia. Antonia le informa a la ONU, después de ver el contenido la ONU pospone la reunión para después (Shuri toma una siesta). En la tarde/noche se televisa en vivo la conferencia de prensa dada por Pepper y Antonia, (noche en Nueva York, día en Wakanda) Scott se escabulle y accidentalmente ve la conferencia de prensa, Shuri habla con Scott y traslada a los otros. Christine Everhart empieza a hacer planes. Reacciones primera parte. (Capítulos 4-8)

Shuri está furiosa con T'Challa, Clint llama a Laura, Sam trata reflexionar, Hope y Hank están furiosos con Scott.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 8: Reacciones primera parte

Como hermanos no siempre estaban de acuerdo, ambos eran genios, les gustaba competir entre ellos, tenían una gran responsabilidad, no había duda que su práctica de aislamiento los había hecho arrogantes, complacientes de la vida que llevaban, sin importancia a los que los rodeaba, solo por ellos y su pueblo natal…

Así era esta que apareció Iron Man y Tony Stark. Cuando Stark empezó a mostrar interés en ayudar a África, ellos pensaron que solo se trataba de un hombre blanco rico que quería quedar bien, que no había manera que el fuera más listo, mejor, no cuando venía de un lugar poco avanzado en comparación con Wakanda. Pero los eventos recientes mostraron que no era así, al menos para ella, no estaba segura que era lo que T'Challa pensaba de él. Tony Stark no solo había firmado los Acuerdos de Sokovia, indicando que él estaba escuchando el deseo de la gente del mundo, cuando T'Chaka murió, continuo dando su apoyo, hizo todo lo que pudo para traer justicia, respetando el trabajo que T'Chaka había invertido en los acuerdos, el de las personas que murieron durante el bombardeó en Viena, los que murieron en Bucarest y las que resultaron heridas, muriendo en el proceso y dejando una hija sola, sufriendo al igual que ella por la ausencia de su padre.

Ella estaba furiosa y no lo negaba, realmente quería golpear a su hermano hasta hacerlo entrar en razón (y sus nudillos ensangrentados por el esfuerzo, realmente quería liberar su frustración con violencia hacia su hermano). Lo que la enfurecía era el hecho que le hubiera dado asilo a Rogers y su grupo, cuando estos eran muy claros en su opinión de los acuerdo, los mismos acuerdos en los cuales su padre había invertido esfuerzo y tiempo. Estaba escupiendo en la memoria de su padre y en su deseo de contabilidad y de su trabajo. Tal vez Barnes no fue responsable de la muerte de su padre, pero lo era de la muerte de los padres de Stark y de muchos otros, y Rogers si lo era de la muerte de Tony Stark. Una vez que su hermano estuviera de regreso en Wakanda, le haría saber lo que realmente pensaba al respecto, en especial de sus acciones y decisiones (y si terminaba golpeándolo lo tenía merecido). Wakanda apenas se estaba integrando al mundo exterior, esta iba a ser un golpe duro para ellos, esto iba a dificultar las cosas aún más de lo que ya era debido a las acciones de T'Challa en Bucarest.

Conocer a Antonia Stark había sido una experiencia interesante. Apenas era un año mayor pero había algo en ella que no podía deducir. Parecía que cargaba con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. ¿Acaso eso era como se veía alguien a quien sus esperanzas habían sido destrozadas? ¿El resultado de la traición? La joven americana parecía esforzarse en continuar el trabajo de su padre, de continuar su legado. Parecía estar enfocada en continuar el trabajo de Iron Man. ¿Acaso eso era porque su padre, Tony, creía que iba a ver otra invasión? No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que el Stark pensaba que iba a venir otra invasión, eso estaba más que claro en los videos de los hechos de Sokovia, Ultron y Visión. La conferencia de prensa que Potts había convocado resulto ser interesante, Antonia parecía querer cubrir varios ángulos con los acuerdos, quería rectificarlos porque si no se hacía, algo peor podría ocupar su lugar (y no lo dudaba, había personas como Thaddeus Ross que querían limitar a los humanos mejorados y harían cualquier cosa para tenerlos enjaulados).

Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por Lang, este parecía ser el único que sabía utilizar su cerebro para sacar conclusiones lógicas y sentido común, algo tarde, pero como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca". Ya todo estaba listo para transportar a los ExVengadores y T'Challa pronto estaría de regreso, ella no era la única molesta con él, su madre también lo estaba. El ritual de coronación se llevaría a cabo pronto, Wakanda no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin un líder oficial, su madre hacia lo que podía, pero no era la monarca oficial, ese había sido su padre. Pero, ¿Qué hacer? Dejar que T'Challa tome el trono o debería ella pelear por el, estaba en su derecho, era de sangre real, ella tenía el mismo entrenamiento político que su hermano, el mismo entrenamiento físico para ocupar el puesto de Pantera Negra. Que Bast le mande una señal pronto porque no sabía que debería de hacer…

Por ahora ya tenía en su posesión el escudo del Capitán América, lo llevaría a la ONU para entregarlo como evidencia en contra de Rogers (sabía que la ONU se lo regresaría a Antonia ya que el Vibramium usado para hacerlo le pertenecía a los Stark). También tenía que discutir en persona la rehabilitación de Barnes y su perdón para que pudiera regresar a América con el Panel de los Acuerdos y con Antonia misma. Si tenía suerte iría y regresaría antes de la coronación de T'Challa (y con suerte Bast le habrá mandado una señal en qué hacer si desafiar a T'Challa por el trono personalmente o buscar otra solución). Mientras tanto se enfocaría en vigilar a los exVengadores, al parecer Barton iba a llamar a su esposa, mejor grabar lo que va a pasar seguramente Antonia iba a querer ver esto más tarde…

* * *

Estaba en las noticias, en cada canal, en todo el mundo, él sabía que su odio hacia Howard Stark estaba equivocado, que era incorrecto, que había algo más en la historia que él no había visto, que no quiso notar ni ver, pero Stark había sido la mejor o mejor dicho la persona más fácil de odiar. Cuando murió dos años después de su discusión, la verdad no hizo otra cosa más que culparlo y odiarlo aún más, porque a Janet le agradaba Maria. Maria quien siempre había sido una mujer amable, y Janet la adoraba y Hope también cuando esta era demasiado joven como para recordar a la mujer y sus visitas.

Los informes de SHIELD habían sido un golpe duro, le habían mostrado que Howard no había sido quien intento copiar su trabajo, que había sido Hidra y Carter no hizo nada al respecto, dejo que Stark cargara con toda la culpa. Pero los reportes estaban ahí, junto con los reportes y los videos de Tony (el reporte de evaluación, los documentos de evaluación de su salud con el envenenamiento de paladium, como Coulson lo había amenazado en su propia casa cuando estaba a días de morir, SHIELD se pasó de la raya en esa ocasión) y Hank se sentía culpable. Culpable de no darle al hijo de Howard una oportunidad, de simplemente pensar lo peor de él y pasar su odio de todas las cosas Stark a Hope y Scott, cuando ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de conocer al mocoso y crear su opinión, simplemente se le hizo más fácil pasar el odio que sentía por el padre hacia el hijo.

Esto había sido un golpe a su ego, culpar a Howard, pasar esa culpa a su hijo, pero ahora no cometería ese mismo error con su nieta, si no podía hacerlo por Howard, entonces lo haría por Maria, se lo debía. No fue al funeral por su resentimiento hacia Howard, no tuvo aprecio por Maria y lo que ella había hecho por Janet y por él. Él había culpado a Howard por la muerte de Maria, por su alcoholismo, desde ese día en 1989, se había enfocado en resentirlo, odiarlo y criticado, y después de 1991, había pasado todas sus emociones negativas su hijo, sin darse cuenta de sus fallos personales, de cómo le fallaba a Hope hasta el punto que ni siquiera llevaba su apellido decidiendo ser conocida por el apellido de su madre, algo que le había dolido aún más porque Anthony seguía siendo un Stark, pero Hope no era una Pym era van Dyne. Ya verá Scott cuando le ponga las manos encima.

* * *

Podía verlo, el remordimiento y la culpa en los ojos de su padre, no lo culpaba, y entendía la razón. Desde ese día en que regreso sin su madre, lo oía maldecir el nombre Stark. Ella creció escuchando lo peor de los Stark por parte de su padre y los medios no ayudaban a mejorar la imagen que se había creado en su mente. Era tan fácil olvidar que Tony _condenado_ Stark era Iron Man, pero que también era el _maldito_ Anthony Stark, el Mercader de la Muerte. Lamentaba mucho que Scott se haya dejado influenciar por el odio de su padre a todas las cosas Stark. Pero estaba tan molesta con Scott, se fue sin decir nada. Ahora ellos tenían que sufrir las consecuencias, el Panel de los Acuerdos estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, afortunadamente para ellos debido a la muerte de Tony, el Panel de los Acuerdos están ocupados y no los molestan tanto, al parecer la hija de Tony los mantiene bastante ocupados. Pero su suerte no va a durar por mucho. Lo único que Hope esperaba era que la suerte les durara lo suficiente, ya vería que hacer después, por el momento lo mejor sería mantener un bajo perfil. Pero cuando vea a Scott le dará una buena patada en el trasero.

* * *

Eddie veía todo con resignación, horror no, no después de Venom, pero con una pesada resignación y aceptación. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con Christine Everhart pronto, él y ella eran los reportero favoritos de Tony Stark, al parecer al hombre le gustaba lo detallista que podían ser durante las investigaciones que hacían para sus historias y reportajes, mientras que Christine se enfocaba en lo televisivo, él lo hacía en lo escrito desde que Venom se unió a su vida. Stark lo había ayudado cuando lo necesito, al parecer Stark mantenía a personas que querían a Venom lejos de él y le había dado un lugar donde vivir después que decidiera no regresar al apartamento donde vivía y lo habían atacado, actualmente estaba compartiendo la casa con una pequeña familia de tres, Antonia la hija de Tony le había pedido si él y Venom podían mantenerlos seguros por un tiempo, en especial la niña.

Antonia le había informado de la muerte de su padre y le había pedido que se enfocara en arruinar la reputación del Secretario de Estado Thaddeus Ross, que lo que Ross había hecho no podía ser perdonado, al parecer ya tenía al abogado que se haría cargo de ir contra Ross. Dicho abogado seria Franklin "Foggy" Nelson y al parecer el socio de Nelson se haría cargo de ayudar en los Acuerdos de Sokovia junto a Anne Waying y Jennifer Walters. Estaba feliz que Anne pudiera trabajar en el caso, la hacía feliz de poder ayudar en lo que pudiera, en especial porque él y Venom estaban bajo la jurisdicción que cubrían los Acuerdos y esta era su forma de ayudarlos, en especial ya que eran amigos, era una lástima que su relación regresara a ser lo que era antes pero el ser amigos aún era bastante bueno, al menos Dan la trataba bien. Ayer la joven Stark había ido a visitar a la niña y había hablada con él para ver su progreso, al parecer iba a estar más ocupado de lo que esperaba. Ahora no solo tendría que arruinar la reputación de Ross, sino que si él y Christine tenían algo que decir los exVengadores no tendrían a donde correr una vez que terminaran.

* * *

Jim Paxton se sentía incómodo en la casa en la cual se encontraban actualmente, una noche simplemente recibió una llamada diciendo que tomara lo más importante y lo empacara que alguien los llevaría a un lugar seguro. Eso había sido hace un par de días, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta ahora. Scott se había metido en una pelea en Alemania y poco tiempo después Tony Stark había muerto, estaba en las noticias, la conferencia de prensa había sido un balde de agua fría, Cassie estaba molesta y Maggie enojada. Lo irónico fue que había sido la hija de Tony quien los había sacado de su casa, diciendo que no era seguro. Que una vez que Thaddeus Ross estuviera preso, ellos podrían regresar a sus vidas y que no se preocupara por Lang, que todo iba a estar bien.

La joven los había visitado el día anterior y había pasado algo de tiempo con Cassie, diciéndole que no se preocupara por su padre que iba a estar bien, la joven había pasado un buen rato hablando con Eddie, el hombre que ella había enviado a recogerlos antes de irse, la chica se veía cansada y triste, ahora entendía el porqué. Para mañana solo se hablaría de esto aún más de lo que se estaba hablando actualmente. Pobre chica se estaba esforzando demasiado. Lo mejor será poner a Cassie a dormir, Cassie parece que le tomo aprecio a Antonia, y el día de hoy solo hablaba de le genial que era la chica mayor. Eddie iba a estar sumamente ocupado ya que era reportero, nada más al comenzar la conferencia de prensa se puso a tomar notas y al acabar busco su computadora y se puso a investigar lo mencionado. Al ver la expresión en Eddie sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno, lo mejor era llevarse a Cassie a dormir.

* * *

Maggie veía como Jim se llevaba a Cassie al cuarto donde actualmente estaba durmiendo, ella estaba muy enojada con Scott, como pudo dejar a Cassie nuevamente para convertirse en un criminal, y esta vez era peor no se trataba de un simple robo o algo por el estilo, no, había muertes involucradas, Cassie creía que su padre era un héroe, ¿qué pasaría ahora si Scott era mandado nuevamente a prisión? Como madre se preocupaba mucho por su hija, Cassie lo era todo para ella y sabía que era lo mismo para Scott. Por eso le dolía ver a Antonia, las sonrisas falsas, la alegría exagerada, esos pequeños detalles que ahora tenían tanto sentido, la chica estaba en duelo, pero no podía expresarlo ya que había mucho por hacer, incluso si no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, como el ayudarlos a ellos y visitar y jugar con Cassie. Pero aun así se estaba asegurando que estuvieran bien. Lamentaba la muerte del Stark mayor, no merecía morir de la manera en que lo hizo. Pero ahora Maggie podía darle un hogar a la joven Stark, en forma de agradecimiento, ella estaría ahí para la joven, sería la figura materna que le hacía falta (aunque Antonia ya era algo grande para ser mimada) pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Ahora tenía dos hijas a las cuales fastidiar, y a juzgar por la apariencia algo descuidada de Antonia, realmente lo necesitaba. ¿Acaso la Stark había dormido algo desde que regreso de Siberia con el cadáver de su padre? Lo único que podía hacer actualmente era ayudar a Eddie con el cuidado de la casa así como en cocinar. Cualquier cosa que el reportero estaba viendo parecía ser bastante malo, lo mejor sería hacerle un café y después se iría con Jim a dormir, mañana se levantaría temprano para prepararles el desayuno a su familia y al extraño reportero que era Eddie Brock.

* * *

Laura estaba cansada, cuidar de los niños ella sola era un poco complicado, no se esperó la llegada de un carro blindado manejado por un Legionario de Stark, con el mensaje que tomara lo más importante porque tenían que irse de forma inmediata, que había una posible amenaza a su familia. Estar en la casa que Stark les había prestado era frustrante al principio, Tony los había abandonado en la casa sin explicación, solo para después la hija de este le explicara con más detalles lo que estaba pasando y porque necesitaban mantener un perfil bajo. No se esperó ver en la tele sobre la muerte de Tony, al menos eso explicaba la ausencia del hombre y por qué su hija parecía estar tan estresada. Estaba furiosa, no, estaba más que furiosa, ¡cómo pudo Clint dejarlos de esta forma, estaba retirado, esto ya no le incumbía y si tenía deseos de regresar al menos pudo haber leído los malditos Acuerdos de Sokovia primero!

Antonia estaba haciendo tanto por ellos cuando no lo merecían, Clint había tenido parte en la muerte del padre de la joven y aun así los estaba ayudando. La joven era realmente como su padre, queriendo ayudar a todos los que pudiera. Era una buena chica, de eso no había duda, solo esperaba que tuviera más suerte de lo que tuvo su padre. La conferencia de prensa que se había realizado llamo su atención, una vez que termino, puso a dormir a los niños y después se puso a buscar la información a la cual hacían referencia. Terminado de leer y ver la información, su ira había crecido aún más. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo miro y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un número desconocido, decidió contestar, lo más probable era que se trataba de Clint.

-Hola – dice contestando el teléfono sin ganas

-¡Laura! Te llamo…

-¡Eres un bastardo desconsiderado! Un malnacido imbécil – lo interrumpe teniendo cuidado de no alzar la voz y despertar a sus hijos, su ira encendiéndose al escuchar la voz de su marido.

-Laura yo…

-Quiero la verdad, tienes idea de lo que está pasando, de lo que has hecho.

-Cap necesitaba ayuda…

-¿Nos abandonaste solo porque un soldado de la época de los dinosaurios de cara bonita te lo pidió?

-Laura no entiendes los acuerdos…

-No entiendo, ¡no entiendo!, tu eres el que no entiende, hay personas muertas otras heridas, tu nos abandonaste, a nosotros, _tu familia_ y ahora eres un criminal.

-¡SI STARK NO…!

-¡Tony está muerto, su hija fue a recoger su cadáver a Siberia! Acaban de probarle al mundo entero por que los acuerdos son necesarios, ya no hay manera en que desaparezcan, Antonia, la hija de Tony se está haciendo cargo de rectificar y emendar los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Pero créeme no les va a mostrar piedad, eso lo sé, es algo que se puede ver en sus ojos, y algo que siento muy en el fondo de mis instintos maternos, ustedes creyeron que Stark era un enemigo, solo que se equivocaron del Stark quienes _ustedes_ pusieron en su contra, oh y el Coronel Rhodes esta paralitico pero en buen estado de salud gracias por preguntar. – la mujer le informa a su marido, Clint esta en silencio procesando lo que acaba de escuchar, el sarcasmo está bastante grueso y su tono agridulce.

-No hay manera que Tony este muerto…

-Pero lo está – le dice de manera cruel deteniendo cualquier otra casa que su marido fuese a decir – ¿Sabías que Bucky Barnes había asesinado a Howard y Maria Stark y que la propaganda andante de la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo sabía y no le dijo nada a Tony?, es más fue Rogers quien mato a Tony para proteger a Bucky, después de que Tony fuera forzado a ver como el Soldado de Invierno asesinaba a sus padres, Tony vio como sus padres eran asesinados con el asesino aun lado suyo y el hombre que el creyó era su amigo lo sabía y no le dijo nada, es más uso su dinero y sus recursos para buscarlo y después trato de mentirle, mientras con anterioridad le recriminaba con "a veces mi equipo no me dice cosas". ¿También sabias que fue Wanda la responsable de la creación de Ultron?

-NO, no, no, no es cierto…

-Claro que lo es, _todo el mundo lo sabe_ , también sabe lo que paso en el complejo donde "rescataste" a Wanda – dijo Laura y Clint podía ver las comillas en su respuesta

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Clint, la jodiste, y la jodiste feo en esta ocasión, no te importo lo que pasaría con nosotros, no te importo lo que las personas de 117 países estaban diciendo y lo que querían. Se acabó Clint, yo estaba dispuesta a tolerar mucho y perdonar aún más, pero no esto, esto marca el fin de la línea. Necesito pensar y reflexionar que es lo que voy hacer, tienes suerte que todavía no haya tramitado el divorcio, pero no me tientes Clint, una estupidez más por parte tuya y se acabó, no solo me divorciare de ti, sino que me asegurare que jamás veas a nuestros hijos y a mí nuevamente. Pero por los niños me voy a contener, así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer.

-Laura no lo hagas…

-Lo pensare, adiós Clint. – ella cuelga antes que el hombre le responda, no puede evitar las lágrimas de amargura. Tony parecía ser un buen hombre, plagado con culpa pero bueno y gentil, le dolía ver el dolor en los ojos de Antonia, la fría determinación y la amargura que se había formado en su rostro cuando creyó que no la estaba viendo. Las sonrisas falsa y de plástico que marcaban su rostro y como actuaba como si no hubiera problemas, pero Laura se daba cuenta que en el fondo solo era una niña que acababa de perder a su padre, asesinado por lo que se creían eran amigos y aliados, traicionado y solo.

Clint estaba entumecido, la Princesa Shuri los había trasladado no hace mucho, apenas habían llegado y escogido sus cuartos cuando decidió llamar a Laura, estaba viendo el teléfono que tenía en la mano pero sin mirarlo realmente, no podía creer lo que Laura le había dicho, no había manera que fuera real, él había visto a Stark en la Raft cuando fue a preguntarle a Sam sobre a donde iba el Cap. Siberia, fue a Siberia a ayudar según él, solo para morir, Rogers sabía que los Stark habían sido asesinados y no le dijo nada a Tony, y ahora Tony estaba muerto, no se merecía las palabras que le dijo, pero estaba enojado y Tony estaba ahí, fue tan fácil insultarlo y ahora ya no podía disculparse, por que Tony estaba muerto. Tenía que saber qué fue lo que realmente paso, preguntarle a Sam y Nat…y a Rogers, definitivamente a Rogers. Con suerte los encontraría juntos, no es como si tuvieran muchas cosas que arreglar, y ¿a qué se refería Laura con "todo el mundo lo sabe"? y ¿Wanda fue la responsable de Ultron? ¿Cuál era el asunto de Lang? No fue trasladado con ellos y la verdad no lo había visto esa mañana. Sera mejor buscar a los demás.

* * *

Sam se preguntaba dónde estaba Scott, no lo había visto esa mañana y la noche anterior parecía molesto, pero no le sorprendía Romanoff y Carter no habían agregado nada nuevo sobre los acuerdos. Mientras veía todo desde su lugar en un cómodo sillón en la sala, decidió reflexionar lo que había sucedido, Stark le había mentido, pero según con los otros eso no era nada nuevo. Los otros se habían reunido con él en sala, Wanda, Natasha y Sharon estaban jugando a las cartas mientras que Steve las estaba dibujando (al parecer para mostrarle a Bucky una vez que este saliera del hielo), Clint se había ido a su cuarto al parecer para hablarle a su esposa. ¿Debería de prender la tele o no? Realmente quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando con los acuerdos, y saber cómo estaba Rhodney, aún se sentía culpable por la lesión al Coronel.

Clint entra con brusquedad y la expresión que tiene en el rostro es algo que Sam no puede descifrar, las mujeres detienen su juego para mirar al arquero, Steve deja de dibujar y pone su atención en el ex espía.

* * *

Harley ve la información ante el con dolor, hacia unos días había recibido una llamada de quien el creía era el Mecánico, pero no fue así, se trataba de su hija, quien también era un mecánico, para informarle sobre la muerte de Tony. A pesar que él ya estaba enterado de su muerte el ver cómo murió era algo diferente. Anto le había llamado esa mañana para decirle que estaba invitado al funeral él y su familia, él había aceptado y le había agradecido. Pero al final no podía negar la ira que sentía, el enojo y la frustración. Se deleitaría en satisfacción el ver a los exVengadores en prisión. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba aceptar la muerte con Tony con amargura y dolor. Para mañana el mundo se alzaría y buscaría linchar a los traidores.

* * *

Después de terminar con la conferencia de prensa Pepper se asegura de mantener a Antonia en su mira. Ambas son alcanzadas por Happy y entre él y Pepper se llevan a la más joven al auto, Antonia inmediatamente sabe que la llevarán al complejo para estar con Rhodney y así los tres podían interrogarla.


	10. Chapter 9:Reacciones II parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Finalmente vi a Capitán Marvel, End Game, y SP Lejos de Casa. End Game no fue lo que me esperaba, realmente creo que debieron tocar un poco más o hacer más referencia a Civil War. El final pudo estar mejor, ¡Te Odio Steve Rogers!

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Visión, Jarvis, y Viernes conviven, Everett Ross se pregunta qué pasó mal, y Clint confronta a sus compañeros, y otros hacen planes

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 9: Reacciones segunda parte

 _ **Sé que esto pueda ser una sorpresa para usted (es), pero eso no cambia el hecho que los Acordes de Sokovia afectan más que a los humanos mejorados (ya sea vía tecnología como War Machine o vía experimentación genética como el Dr. Banner). Sé que hay razón para que no me crean o confíen en mí, pero la verdad es que yo quiero lo mejor para la Tierra y sus habitantes sin importar, somos seres humanos y no somos perfectos y cometemos errores, pero lo que cuenta es lo que hacemos con esos errores, si los dejamos ser y dominar nuestras vidas, si aprendemos de ellos para mejorar, si los ignoramos y pretendemos que nada ha pasado, etc. Una amenaza extraterrestre se avecina, lo que sucedió en Nueva York en el 2012 tan solo fue una advertencia de lo que se aproxima. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero tenemos que unirnos por una causa mayor. Los Acordes de Sokovia actuales no son perfectos y talvez nunca lo sean, pero podemos tratar de hacerlos lo mejor posible, para el bien de todos.**_

 _ **Una copia de los Acordes esta adjunto a esta nota para que usted(es) pueda leerlos a su conveniencia y tomar notas de lo que puede cambiarse, lo que no funciona, lo que necesita ser reescrito. Espero poder contar con su colaboración ya sea directa o indirectamente. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Atte. Anthony Edward Stark**_

Everett Ross leyó la nota nuevamente, esa nota había sido entregada antes de la reunión en Viena para la firma de Los Acordes de Sokovia, y sabía que él no era el único en recibir una nota parecida. El entendía que la razón por la cual había recibido la nota era porque estaba trabajando con el consejo que se haría cargo de implementar los acuerdos. Aun no entendía que fue lo que salió mal.

Se suponía que Los Vengadores peleaban por el bien del mundo, y cuando el mundo demando contabilidad, ellos no escucharon, la ironía no se perdía, que único de Los Vengadores originales que firmo fue Iron Man, quien era acusado de ser un narcisista sin preocupación por los demás, Thor no estaba en la Tierra y el Dr. Banner estaba actualmente desaparecido, pero el Capitán América, La Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón no tenían excusas, en especial el arquero, se suponía que se había retirado, por lo que no debió involucrarse. La Viuda Negra estaba en serios problemas después de lo que hizo,

Esto iba a ser una pesadilla en el futuro. ¿Cómo pudieron las cosas salir tan mal? Tenían suerte que la hija de Tony estaba en el caso de Los Acuerdos de lo contrario estos se podían convertir en algo mucho, pero mucho peor.

Era sorprendente que Tony Stark mantuviera a su hija un secreto ya que cada momento de su vida era seguida por los medios de comunicación en especial después de convertirse en Iron Man. Lo que más le sorprende es que tiene una vaga sensación de haberla conocido antes, pero la única vez que tuvo contacto con Stark fue después de su secuestro y escape de Los Diez Anillos. Antonia debió de haber tenido unos nueve años en aquel entonces, tenía la sensación de una conversación a medias, pero no estaba seguro…

En las sombras la Muerte lo observaba con atención. La Muerte estaba sonriendo desde las sombras, pronto tendrá que reunirse con Antonia para poder contestar sus preguntas y explicarle una manera para contactarla, no solo eso sino que también tendrá que tener una seria conversación con Bast, lo que su humano le hizo al suyo no estaba permitido ni seria tolerado. Por ahora tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

* * *

Mientras en el complejo de Los Vengadores

-Esto es raro sabes – dice Viernes mientras observa al Rhodey hacer su rutina de ejercicios con la ayuda de Visión.

-¿Porque lo dice señorita Viernes? – le responde Jarvis,

-Es raro escuchar dos versiones de la misma voz, cada una asociada a una personalidad diferente

-Creo entender a lo que te refieres – le responde la Inteligencia Artificial mayor – técnicamente Visión es mi hijo, es algo que todavía encuentro algo difícil de procesar, en especial sabiendo que su otro padre es Ultron…

-¿Debería de referirme a ti como padre o madre? – le pregunta Visión a Jarvis con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Eres viejo Jarvis, tu hijo es de mi misma edad – Viernes agrega con diversión – Mi sobrino es unos minutos mayor que yo~

-Esta conversación sí que es incomoda – agrega Rhodey a la conversación – y es algo rígida…y rara…completamente bizarra, algo que solo Tony sería capaz de crear o seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Estamos tratando de conocernos mejor ya que somos familia, esto es algo que al jefe le hubiera gustado – le responde la Inteligencia Artificial femenina, con un tono ligeramente triste.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben de Antonia? – pregunta el humano cambiando el tema de la conversación

-No mucho – dice Visión – la verdad no sé nada más que usted Coronel. Tony nunca la menciono. La primera vez que la vi fue en camino a Siberia cuando fuimos a recoger el cuerpo de Tony.

-Yo tampoco se más de lo que sabe Visión ya que ambos fuimos activados casi al mismo tiempo – le responde Viernes. – la primera vez que la vi fue en Siberia

-Al Señor Stark no le gustaba divulgar mucho su vida personal, y no quería que la Señorita Antonia creciera de la misma manera que él lo hizo, lo que obtuvo un resultado interesante, ya que la Srta. Antonia creció completamente en el anonimato. El Señor Stark activo a Viernes para ocupar mi lugar cuando estuve indispuesto después de la creación de Visión. Fue hasta después de la batalla de Sokovia cuando mi respaldo fue activado, pero para ese entonces el Señor Stark había decidido dejar a Viernes como su ayudante mientras que a mí se me asigno la tarea de cuidar de su hija – les dijo Jarvis – sin embargo tenga la sensación que algo no está bien o que algo falta…Talvez Dum-E, U, o Butterfingers sepan ya que ellos son mayores que yo, lo mejor será preguntarle a Dum-E, él es el primero que fue creado, y sabe más de lo que piensan, sin embargo si nos responde será otra cosa, Dum-E se tomaba muy enserio su deber…

-Aun no puedo creer que Tony no me haya dicho lo de su hija – les dice el humano

-La verdad tenía dudas al principio pero creo entender por qué el jefe no dijo nada al respecto, se imaginan lo que la bruja de Wanda hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido lo de la hija del jefe – les dice Viernes – el jefe hubiera estado desbastado si algo le hubiera pasado a su hija, tan solo hay que ver su reacción a cuando Jarvis estuvo fuera de servicio.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que la Srta. Stark llegue de su conferencia de prensa para que responda a sus preguntas Coronel Rhodes. Ya no tarda en llegar.

* * *

Clint entra con brusquedad y la expresión que tiene en el rostro es algo que Sam no puede descifrar, las mujeres detienen su juego para mirar al arquero, Steve deja de dibujar y pone su atención en el ex espía.

Clint por su parte está más que aterrado por saber la verdad, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, podía entender la razón por la cual Laura estaba furiosa. Sentía ira y pena por la hija de Tony, por que como padre podía imaginar a Lila en esa situación, y tan solo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina y lo horrorizaba. No quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría Lila si ella fuese a descubrir su cadáver, si él era asesinado por un supuesto amigo, ni tampoco quería pensar el cómo reaccionaría. Eso era algo que no le deseaba a esa pobre chica. Y siendo una Stark, las consecuencias no serían buenas para ellos.

El mundo los lincharía al momento que la joven Stark se pusiera en su contra, y si Laura tenía razón, tan solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enfrentaran a una tormenta inimaginable. Después de todo los Stark tenían dinero, influencia, contactos y al parecer el apoyo del mundo, pues Stark firmo Los Acuerdos de Sokovia dándole a entender al mundo que estaba escuchando sus peticiones, algo de lo que ellos, los que no firmaron, no tenían ni contaban y dudaba mucho que la influencia de Steve como el Capitán América fuese a servirles de mucha ayuda. Y ellos ya no contaban con el apoyo de la gente como Los Vengadores, es más estaba segura que su influencia estaba en negativos, en números rojos como le gustaba decir a Natasha. Aun no entendía a lo que se refería Laura con lo dijo que Wanda había sido la razón de la creación de Ultron.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso en Siberia? – Clint pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos y Sam no entiende, Steve ya les había informado de eso antes

-Tony nos atacó a Bucky y a mí – le responde el súper soldado con confusión evidente en su tono y rostro. Clint no puede evitar sentirse enfermo, recuerda lo que Laura le había dicho después de la batalla de Sokovia, lo que Steve le había dicho a Tony sobre guardar secretos.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho antes, lo que quiero saber es lo que realmente sucedió – insiste el arquero y no puede evitar que su cuerpo muestre lo que siente, su rostro esta pálido

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Clint? – le pregunta la rusa dándose cuenta que algo está molestando al ex agente de SHIELD y que es algo serio.

-Hable con Laura – le responde el arquero – Es por eso que quiero saber qué fue lo que realmente paso, porque fue la pelea en Alemania, que paso en Siberia.

-¿Qué fue lo que Laura te dijo? – insiste la rusa poniéndose en alerta

-Dijo que Tony está muerto, que no regreso de Siberia. Que fue Rogers quien lo había asesinado para proteger a Bucky. Bucky quien mato a los padres de Tony y que Tony había sido forzado a ver como lo hacía… Que Steve lo sabía y no dijo nada… Que había intentado mentirle, además que el mundo entero sabía lo que pasó. – dice Clint y con cada palabra se siente más cerca de un ataque de pánico, pues puede recordar a Tony después de la Batalla de Nueva York ofreciéndole ayuda, a Tony interactuando con Copper y Lila. Tony tratando de ayudarlo, dándole mejor equipo, mejores flechas, ayudándolo con sus problemas…

-No hay manera en que Tony este muerto – dice Steve con severidad – Te deben de estar engañando

-Steve habías dicho que tú le dirías a Tony sobre la muerte de sus padres – la pelirroja dice mientras lo mira fijamente, su voz severa y no puede evitar un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

Entre las sombras sin ser vista esta Lady Death mirando, realmente estos humanos hipócritas no merecen la compasión de su Mercader.

Clint mira a Steve para después pasar su mirada en Natasha, la mira fijamente para después preguntar -¿Lo sabias Nat?

-Si – le responde la pelirroja

-¿Desde cuándo? – le pregunta el arquero, quien no puede evitar el nudo que siente en el estomago

-Desde la caída de SHIELD – le responde su vieja amiga, y Clint siente su mundo derrumbarse. Sus hijos no se lo perdonaran, el haber sido parte (involuntariamente, indirectamente) de la muerte de Tony. Solo esperaba que Laura mantuviera su palabra y no metiera los trámites del divorcio aun, necesitaba tiempo para poder arreglar las cosas. Por Dios las últimas palabras que le dijo a Tony fueron bastantes malas, y fuera de lugar. No se merecía que le dijera eso, Rhodes era amigo de Tony desde que tenía 17, eso fue bajo y lo admitía.

Tenía que salir de ahí y buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas con su familia y disculparse con Rhodes y la hija de Tony. Pero al menos ya sabía por qué Tony era bueno con los niños. La pregunta era si lo dejarían ir (no podían correr el riesgo a que los delatara), y si saldría vivo de esta situación, él era un humano común y corriente y sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra un súper soldado como Steve o alguien alterado genéticamente como Wanda, estaba en desventaja, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Nat, y Sam, Sharon y Wanda estarían de parte de Steve. No podía confiar en Nat ¿o si podía?

Sam estaba confundido, de que estaban hablando los ex agentes de SHIELD al parecer no era el único que tenía dudas, Steve estaba bastante confundido también, además no podía creer que Stark estuviera muerto, simplemente no había evidencia. Tan solo bastaba con ver el estado en el que se encontró Steve y Bucky después de Siberia para poder ver que Stark estaba más que bien.

* * *

Por su parte La Muerte no pudo evitar fruncir su seño o lo haría si tuviera piel y emociones.

-Mistress Death, es una sorpresa verla por aquí – una voz interrumpe a La Muerte

-Bast – le saluda La Muerte.

-¿A qué se debe su visita? – le responde Bast mirando a los humanos junto a La Muerte desde las sombras

-Thanos se aproxima con las intenciones de erradicar la mitad de toda la vida en el Universo, mi mercader se iba a hacer cargo de Thanos, sim embargo ahora ya no es posible por culpa de estos humanos y un devoto tuyo estuvo ahí y no le ayudo. Las cosas van a cambiar así que presta atención si no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu querida Wakanda. Estaré observando – le dice La Muerte con severidad antes de marcharse, Bast por su parte ve a La Muerte desvanecerse entre las sombras, su felino rostro muestra preocupación, Mistress Death no es alguien con quien meterse y no es alguien a quien pudiese vencer. Tendría que poner más atención de hora en adelante.

* * *

El próximo capítulo será reacciones tercera parte, la verdad no esperaba tardarme tanto, incluso me retrase había tenido planeado publicar este capítulo hace unas tres semanas. Espero no tardarme tanto con el que sigue.

Preguntas y sugerencias son bienvenidas tratare de responder lo más pronto posible


	11. Chapter 10: Reacciones III parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee.

Feliz cumpleaños Luisa, que disfrutes

N/A: Spoilers de Infinity War? Posiblemente pero no seguirá la trama canónica.

Necesito organizarme más, a ver si para enero puedo poner fecha fija para mis actualizaciones.

Por lo cierto en esta historia voy a tomar el hecho que en los comics Clint es sordo así que voy a usar ese detalle para ampliar un poco más sus interacciones con Tony.

Día 3 (Junio 13): Una página de Internet aparece con información de SHIELD, Hidra y los Vengadores, Shuri no está feliz con la presencia de los "Rouge" y empieza planes para trasladarlos (noche en Wakanda, día en Nueva York), La ONU se reúne para discutir los Acuerdos y el escape de los Ex Vengadores, Peter descubre la página y le informa a Antonia. Antonia le informa a la ONU, después de ver el contenido la ONU pospone la reunión para después (Shuri toma una siesta). En la tarde/noche se televisa en vivo la conferencia de prensa dada por Pepper y Antonia, (noche en Nueva York, día en Wakanda) Scott se escabulle y accidentalmente ve la conferencia de prensa, Shuri habla con Scott y traslada a los otros. Christine Everhart empieza a hacer planes. Reacciones primera parte. (Capítulos 4-8)

Clint se entera de la verdad y decide confrontar a sus compañeros. La Muerte hace planes, Shuri piensa que hacer y Sam decide ser sensato y ver las noticias basado en las acusaciones de Clint. (Capítulos 9-10)

Summary: Tony Stark fue muy lento en levantar los brazos, Steve Rogers estaba segado por la ira, las cosas no terminaron como debieron, las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Tony Stark murió en Siberia, La Muerte no estaba feliz, así que decide tomar el asunto es sus manos.

Clint se da cuenta de la mala decisión que tomo, Sam se da cuenta que debió de haber pensado mejor las cosas o ponerle más atención a Rhodes, Wanda y Sharon están feliz, Natasha tiene sentimientos encontrados pero es indiferente y Steve esta en negación.

P.S espero que tenga sentido la forma en la que está escrito.

* * *

Otra Vida

Capítulo 10: Reacciones tercera parte

Miraba la vieja foto frente a él, la mirada severa del hombre en el retrato le calaba en los huesos, demandándole hacer algo, de no quedarse sin hacer nada. Aun no podía creer que se sintiera como un niño regañado ante los ojos en blanco y negro de la foto. Miro a los números de teléfono de los que había tomado nota para después pasar su mirada al teléfono que estaba aún en su cajita, un teléfono que no pensó que usaría en su vida después de aquella única vez (el polvo en la caja era más que evidente), un teléfono que había iniciado como una broma (una de las pocas en las que convivieron juntos), pero ahora, parecía ser su única opción al respecto. Su única solución para escapar de la severa mirada de su abuelo, a pesar que este ya tuviera años muerto, aun lo hacía sentir como un niño mal portado. _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Parecía decir su mirada.

Desde aquella única tres veces no ha tenido contacto con Stark nuevamente (la primera fue cuando salió la broma de mantenerse en contacto, la segunda donde le dio el teléfono y la tercera dónde le pidió ayuda), pero cualquier decisión que tomara seria criticada. Lo llamarían traidor, una vergüenza para su abuelo por los seguidores y fanáticos del Capitán América. Pero era por su abuelo que debía hacer algo. No iba a permitir que este desastre arrastrara su nombre (y el de su familia) por el lodo.

Le debía a Stark, a Tony. Tony quien a pesar de la distancia y de la falta de comunicación siempre había estado ahí para asegurarse que estuviera bien, de mantener a SHIELD alejado de él. En algunas ocasiones se odiaba así mismo por llamar a Tony y pedirle ayuda. Sabía que su abuelo y la Agente Carter compartían la idea de mantener a personas como Stark (Howard) vigiladas para que no jugueteen con tecnología peligrosa (algo que había parecido cierto con Tony y la creación de Ultron, hasta ahora que se demostró que Tony había sido influido para hacerlo). Pero él no quería esa vida y fue por eso que contacto a Tony y le pidió que mantuviera el secreto, al parecer lo mantuvo bastante bien si SHIELD pensaba que Tony desconocía de su existencia, cuando fue el quien le contó sobre SHIELD (no todo pero lo suficiente como para que Tony pudiera cumplir su promesa de mantenerlos lejos de él).

Esto no era por lo que su abuelo había luchado, además le debía a Tony por encriptar la información de su familia cuando cayó SHIELD (odiaba admitirlo pero le dolió cuando descubrió lo de la infiltración de Hidra en SHIELD y odio a la Viuda Negra y al Capitán América por lo que hicieron, la información de su familia estaba ahí y al Capitán América no le importo y tan solo recordarlo lo enfurecía y le hacía hervir la sangre). Por todo lo que Tony había hecho por él tenía que hacer algo. Era una deuda de honor, y como su abuelo le había enseñado, la tenía que pagar. Tal vez no con Tony, pero podía hacer algo por Antonia.

Tomo uno de los números que tenía apuntado y saco su celular, tomo un suspiro y marco sin dudarlo por un minuto más, tenía que hacer algo, por muy insignificante que fuera. El otro teléfono aun en su cajita podía esperar, necesitaba armarse de valor antes de poder usarlo (y pensar en que decir, no tenía garantizado que lo contestaran pues Tony estaba muerto, y ya había pasado más de 25 años desde que recibió el teléfono y solo lo había usado una vez en ese tiempo).

- _Hola habla Christine Everhart, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? Y ¿Cómo consiguió este número?_ – responde la reportera con curiosidad, duda y anticipación.

No espera usar lo que su abuelo y su padre le habían enseñado para eso, conseguir información clasificada o difícil de adquirir, aunque dudaba que conseguir el número privado de la mujer fuera una gran cosa. Sonrió mientras escuchaba la voz de la mujer, tal vez no tenga que usar el otro teléfono después de todo (aunque esperaba que Antonia Stark lo contestara si es que se animaba a llamar, ya pensaría en otra forma de ponerse en contacto con la niña, pese a su edad y su alto intelecto ella seguía siendo una niña, en duelo y huérfana. Ya encontraría la forma de hacer algo por ella). Tenía suerte que Everhart contestara, ya podía imaginar lo ocupada que debe de estar con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ahora tenía una misión personal que cumplir.

-Hola Srta. Everthart me gustaría programar una cita con usted para una entrevista para cuando tenga tiempo, le prometo que no se arrepentirá…

* * *

Sam estaba confundido, de que estaban hablando los ex agentes de SHIELD al parecer no era el único que tenía dudas, Steve estaba bastante confundido también, además no podía creer que Stark estuviera muerto, simplemente no había evidencia. Tan solo bastaba con ver el estado en el que se encontró Steve y Bucky después de Siberia para poder ver que Stark estaba más que bien. Había traicionado su confianza le había dicho que iría a buscar a Steve como un amigo pero en realidad fue como un enemigo tratando de matar a Bucky. Al parecer lo que Hank Pym le había dicho a Lang era cierto. _No puedes confiar en un Stark_.

-¿Stark está realmente muerto? – pregunto Wanda, la sonrisa en su rostro era algo perturbadora. No era la única, Sharon tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Natasha estaba indiferente a la noticia, a pesar de su reacción, Clint la conocía (o al menos eso creía) como para saber que la muerte de Tony no le importaba.

-Qué más da, ya era hora que Stark muriera, el bastardo tenía una suerte inimaginable a cuanto se refería a encuentros cercanos a la muerte. No me sorprendería si el idiota le hubiera vendido su alma al demonio, pero conociéndolo como es, lo más probable fuese que intentara seducir a La Muerte. – el tono de odio de Sharon era evidente y Sam tanto Clint se preguntaban qué historia tenían juntos para producir tal odio, el de Wanda ya lo sabían. Pero no el de Sharon, Clint se preguntaba que era y como era que SHIELD no supiera de tal rivalidad (talvez si lo supieron pero no hicieron nada al respecto, o tal vez Hidra estuvo involucrado).

-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con Sharon – dice Natasha – cuando estuve infiltrada en Las Industrias Stark, Tony estaba siendo envenenado con Paladium y estuvo al borde de la muerte pero no solo sobrevivió, sino que se dirigió desde California hasta Nueva York donde se hizo cargo del desastre que fue la Stark Expo. Eso sin mencionar a Afganistán y sus locuras de la adolescencia. Aun me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a Ultron. Y no hay que olvidar el asunto con el Mandarín, a Stark le cayó encima su propia casa, él tiene la tendencia de arruinar a todos lo que se les acerca, nada más hay que ver a Potts durante ese incidente con el Mandarín, me sorprende que aun trabaje para él y siga apoyándole. Rhodes está actualmente paralitico y su carrera militar acabada. Arruinado por su fe ciega en Stark.

-Nada de eso importa, Stark está muerto, ya no está para oponerse a nosotros, ni para hacer alguna estupidez donde ponga al mundo en riesgo como lo hizo con Ultron. – La felicidad de Wanda era evidente y al parecer compartida por Sharon. – esto hay que celebrarlo, pronto regresaremos al Complejo, estaremos en casa.

Clint mira a Wanda como si estuviera loca, lo que hace a Sam preguntarse qué fue lo que paso. Sabía que fue Clint quien rescato a Wanda de estar aprisionada en el Complejo por Stark y Visión. Pero los detalles no fueron dados y la mirada incrédula de Clint ponía en alerta algo en su mente. No solo eso pero el Complejo estaba en los Estados Unidos, Wanda no era ciudadana Estadounidense, ella era Sokoviana, y no tenía Visa para estar en suelo Americano.

Steve por su parte no puede aceptar lo que ha dicho Clint, no hay manera en que las cosas se hayan salido tanto de control. _Pero lo hicieron y Tony está muerto_ su conciencia le dijo mientras le mostraba la ultima parte de su pelea, podía recordar como su escudo fue clavado en el cuerpo del arrogante genio. Como su escudo se salpico de sangre, sangre que la nieve limpio la mayoría cuando lo dejo caer para ayudar a Bucky a levantarse. Tal vez no lo recordó al principio, todo estaba borroso, pero con el tiempo las cosas se empezaron a aclarar.

Tenía que proteger a Bucky y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño ya había sufrido suficiente con las cosas que le hizo Hidra. Además tal vez la muerte de Tony fue lo mejor, como dijo Wanda sin Tony para oponérseles e implementar las agendas de políticos corruptos que buscan usarlos y manipularlos, ellos podrán regresar a casa y seguir salvando a el mundo. No solo eso sino que los que se oponían a Tony terminaban muertos y lo que Hidra hizo con el Soldado de Invierno y la muerte de Howard, Tony no pararía hasta que Bucky estuviera muerto. Su evidencia estaba en los Diez Anillos. Tony no era un héroe, el solo luchaba para sí mismo. Tony no entendía las cosas, no como lo hacía Howard. Si Howard pudiera ver a Tony ahora estaría decepcionado.

No, Tony no podía estar muerto, si estaba muerto significaba que lo había matado o lo había dejado atrás donde murió sin ayuda. Aún no sabe cuál le parece peor, el matar a Tony o dejarlo a morir. Pero no, se estaba desviando del tema, Tony no podía estar muerto por que eso significaba que él había sido responsable por la muerte del genio y eso no era posible, él era el Capitán América y era mejor que eso. Mejor que un héroe falso como Iron Man, mejor que Johann Schmidt (el Cráneo Rojo) y sus ideales.

El representaba los ideales de su nación, de la libertad y la esperanza por un mundo mejor. Tony no daba segundas oportunidades, Tony nunca quiso darle una oportunidad a Wanda a pesar de que era su responsabilidad por lo que le había ella a su familia. Había sido el responsable de las muertes de los padres de la chica y después por la muerte de Pietro. Pietro aun estaría vivo si Tony no hubiera creado a Ultron, Sokovia aun estaría y Zemo no los hubiera arruinado buscando venganza. Todos estarían en el Complejo viviendo tranquilos y Bucky estaría ahí con ellos. Pero Tony lo tuvo que arruinarlo todo, justamente cuando finalmente había encontrado a su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo.

Sam mira a sus compañeros con atención: No puede decir nada al respecto a Lang ya que este no está con ellos, se ha mantenido alejado y distante. Wanda y Sharon están felices por las noticias de la muerte de Stark, Natasha esta indiferente pero preocupada, Clint es el más afectado hasta ahora, pues sus manos están temblorosas y su rostro pálido, mira a las mujeres con desconfianza y preocupación. Steve estaba ¿seguro? ¿Decidido? ¿Confundido?

-Lo mejor será hacer algo que debimos de haber hecho desde el principio y eso es ver las noticias, y buscar información en internet. – dice Sam

-¿Para qué? Para tener a Stark en cada canal haciéndose la víctima, de poner al mundo en nuestra contra con sus mentiras. – la Bruja Escarlata le dice con amargura

-Necesitamos saber que está pasando – agrega Sharon – para así saber qué hacer y tenemos que conocer qué tipo de mentiras está esparciendo Stark.

Shuri desde su laboratorio observa lo que está pasando, tiene cosas por hacer pero necesita saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Sam prende la tele, y Clint se sienta a su lado. Las noticias son lo primero que ven. El canal de noticias es de Nigeria (la ironía no estaba perdida en Sam). Al parecer Wakanda transmitía las noticas de países vecinos, así como de algunos países Europeos. Todos tienen una foto de una joven que es prácticamente la versión femenina de Stark, su nombre Antonia Stark así como fotos de Tony con el listón negro. Buscan las noticias en su idioma y la sangre se le va a los pies, pues se confirma lo que Clint había dicho sobre Tony teniendo una hija, pero también las noticas de la muerte del genio excéntrico.

La foto de Siberia es lo que hace que sus oídos zumben, el cuerpo de Tony está a la distancia, pero la sangre en la blanca nieve es más que evidente, Iron Man está sobre un charco de sangre y es más que obvio que la causa de muerte fue decapitación. Y Sam ahora entiende la insistencia de Clint por saber qué fue lo que paso. Al parecer hubo otro descargue de información en línea usando parte de la información que Stark había encriptado proveniente de Hidra, SHIELD e incluso parte proveniente de la Torre de los Vengadores. Todos los canales hacen referencia al descargue de información nuevo donde pinta a Los vengadores en una mala luz, y Stark sale prácticamente limpio del ataque, es más parece que es la víctima.

Sam se para y busca algo donde pueda conectarse a internet, hay una computadora portátil en el mueble debajo de la tele, se sienta nuevamente, toma nota en las noticias sobre la conferencia de prensa que ha dado Potts en lo que la computadora se prende. Una vez encendida la conecta a la tele, no tarda mucho antes de encontrar lo que necesita, descarta por leer los informes y se va inmediatamente a los videos. Ven los videos del Helicarrier, de los hechos ocurridos con Ultron, Lo que sucedió en Berlín y finalmente los videos de Siberia el cual incluía Misión 16 de Diciembre de 1991. La razón por la cual Stark los había atacado es clara como el dolor y la traición reflejados en el rostro de Tony, Sam finalmente entiende el sí de Natasha. No solo ella sabía sino que también los sabía Steve desde la caída de SHIELD y no le dijeron nada a Stark, es más, habían usado al genio para sus propósitos.

Sam entendía que Tony estaba dolido no solo por descubrir la mentira de la muerte de sus padres, sino que también por la traición de quien el creía era un amigo, en esa situación estaba emocional y mentalmente incapacitado para tomar una decisión lógica y razonable. La reacción de Tony le parecía lógica ante la revelación, y Steve fue quien termino por escalar las cosas, Iron Man ni siquiera había dado un golpe cerrado, el golpe que inicio todo había sido a mano abierta. A su lado Sam puede oír los gemidos ahogados de Barton, y lo único que pueden ver es el escudo de Vibranium descender sobre el cuello descubierto de Tony. Sam quiere vomitar, las náuseas están con el mientras voltea a ver a Steve, Steve esta pálido y resignado pero no sorprendido. La risa de Wanda es lo que rompe su control y sale corriendo al baño para poder finalmente vomitar, usa eso como una excusa para no regresar a la sala, donde la risa de Wanda y Sharon es de felicidad y diversión, es más se oye algo oscura con tonos de satisfacción y crueldad que están entrelazados con los de felicidad.

Se pregunta si Wanda era la razón por la cual Rhodes no pasaba tanto tiempo en el Complejo, si había algo en el comportamiento de Tony que puso al coronel en alerta al estar en proximidad a la Sokoviana. Tenía que haber una buena razón por la cual Rhodey seguía y apoyaba a Tony de la manera en que lo hacía. Eran amigos pero se había dado cuenta que Rhodes no temía decirle sus cosas a Stark si este se estaba saliendo de un comportamiento razonable.

* * *

Clint por su parte siente que su mundo se cae a pedazos. Wanda había manipulado a Tony para crear a Ultron, la visión que le puso en la cabeza a Tony era horrible, al parecer usando la tecnología de BARF había sido capaz de hacer una copia de la memoria y verla como si fuera un video más. Y recuerda las palabras que Laura le había dicho aquel día en la granja mientras se recuperaban de lo que Wanda les había hecho en Johannesburgo. Habían defraudado la confianza de Tony, lo habían traicionado. Lo que le dijo en la Raft había sido no solo horrible, sino que de mal gusto. Tony había diseñado sus aparatos para los oídos que le ayudaban a oír. _Oh Dios, a los otros no les importaba la muerte de Tony!_ El único que parecía opinar algo al respecto era Sam y este había salido corriendo a vomitar y estaba seguro que no regresaría. Lang estaba desaparecido, quien sabe dónde se había metido, y no podía opinar, el no conocía a Tony como ellos lo hacían.

Lo que le perturbaba era la felicidad de Carter y Wanda, pero también la indiferencia de Nat, a ella solo le importaba su propia supervivencia, la muerte de Tony le daba por igual y Clint se pregunta si ella siempre había sido así y simplemente no lo vio. O si se trataba de algo diferente. Quería confiar en ella, habían sido amigos, casi familia. Sabía que ella lo quería como un hermano, y se preguntaba si tuviera que elegir, ¿lo elegiría a él? Pues entre Steve y Tony, ella eligió a Steve y se odiaba por tan solo pensarlo. Una parte de él confiaba ciegamente en Natasha, mientras que otra desconfiaba de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Natasha ve todo con indiferencia, no porque no sintiera nada, sino porque no sabe que sentir. Como debería de responder ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Si Steve hizo lo que hizo debió de ser por una buena razón, Stark estaba mejor muerto. Pero la influencia que tenía el nombre de Stark era… una desventaja al tenerlo en contra de ellos, seguramente la hija de Tony era igual a él de narcisista, tenían que hacer algo al respecto sobre ella y pronto. Steve era una mejor persona de lo que Tony pudiera desear ser. Steve le dio una oportunidad a ella de ser una mejor persona, les dio una nueva oportunidad a Wanda y a Pietro. Mientras que a Tony no le importo, ellos eran unos monstruos a los ojos del genio. Tony sacaba lo peor de ella, su mirada la hacía sentir insignificante, como si todo lo que había hecho no valiera, era como si sus ojos pudieran ver lo más profundo de su alma y ella resultara no ser suficiente, y por eso lo odiaba. Odiaba como la hacía sentir transparente, como si pudiera ver todas sus máscaras y pudiera ver su centro, como si se burlara de ella. ¡Lo odiaba!

* * *

Sharon estaba feliz, pues la sombre de su tía y la sombre de Stark habían desaparecido, ambos estaban muertos y ella era finalmente libre de ellos. Ella finalmente podía vivir su vida sin ser comparada con ellos, sin ser limitada por ellos. Mientras que la muerte de su tía había dolido un poco, pero la muerte de Stark la hacía extremadamente feliz, ella lo odiaba. Wanda estaba feliz, finalmente su familia había sido vengada, y lo mejor de todo es que había sido Steve quien le había traído paz, que había sido el que se vengó por ella. Su felicidad era algo que no podía contener, lo único que podía mejor era si Visión estuviera con ella.

* * *

Steve es otra historia, el no comparte la felicidad de Wanda y Sharon. Esta triste. Está en negación a pesar de ver la evidencia, no puede aceptarlo. Pero lo hizo, él mato a Tony y no podía negarlo, pero tampoco lo aceptaba. Él había dejado una joven huérfana de la misma forma en la que Bucky siendo el Soldado de Invierno lo había hecho con Tony. Pero esto era por el bien de ellos, el bien mayor. Tony era una amenaza por el hecho que no se media, a él no le preocupaba el bienestar de los demás, de la gente común. No los entendía, solo comprendía a los ricos, políticos, medios de comunicación y redes sociales, esa era su vida. No era como Howard quien entendía lo que se tenía que hacer. Tony quería empezar una guerra innecesaria.

* * *

Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
